


56 Minutes in Skele-Hell

by mccloudydayz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm not sorry, Not in my fics at least, Please excuse my complete self-indulgence, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Suggestive Themes, Take a wild guess what happens in this one guys, Yeah can't have one without the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccloudydayz/pseuds/mccloudydayz
Summary: Game night ends up taking a surprising turn for you and each of the brothers. When the majority rules against you, there's only so much you can do, really.Ah well, might as well make the most of it. After all, you've got nearly an hour to.
Relationships: Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 79
Kudos: 320





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!! It was at the last second that I decided to drop this new fic as a surprise Christmas special (even though it's got literally nothing to do with Christmas...but I digress), when all it was doing was gathering dust in my Google Docs. It may not be a long fic in and of itself, but I'm still very proud of how it turned out, so please enjoy this unbelievable case of self-indulgence that I hope you'll all enjoy as much as I did writing it! :D
> 
> The lovely Sorceress also helped me write this towards the end, which I will point out later, and I want to thank her again for giving me the push to complete this thing! You are amazing, girl!! <3

Your head went to rest on your hand as you sat idly at the table, drumming your fingers on the wood finish in absolute boredom. You hardly fought the massive, uncovered yawn that followed, blinking away a stray teardrop that formed because of it.

You were surprised that you would end up being this uninterested, given your situation. You were surrounded by six of your skeletal friends from each end of the table, you all held a hand of playing cards before you, and to top it all off, there was also a fairly large bowl filled with monster candy of all different kinds sitting right on the edge of the table as you all partook in a game of poker.

Why in the world  _ weren’t _ you joining in the casual banter and money-free gambling during this long-awaited game night, anyway…?

“I CAN SEE IT IN THOSE SMARMY EYELIGHTS OF YOURS,  _ ASHTRAY.  _ YOU ARE A STARS-FALLEN  _ CHEATER!” _

“dude, how can i even cheat against you? you’re all the way on the other side of the table.”

“DON’T YOU DARE PLAY DUMB WITH ME! THERE WERE CLEARLY TWENTY SEVEN PIECES OF CANDY IN MY POOL, AND ONLY ELEVEN IN YOURS. WOULD YOU MIND TELLING ME JUST HOW I HAVE  _ SOMEHOW  _ MISPLACED ONE FROM MY PILE, AND THAT YOU  _ SOMEHOW  _ MANAGED TO GAIN ANOTHER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROUND?”

“EDGE, QUIT ACCUSING PAPY OF CHEATING! MY BROTHER IS RESPECTABLE DURING THESE GAMES, AND WOULD NEVER RESORT TO THAT SORT OF THING! MAYBE IT JUST…FELL ONTO THE FLOOR OR SOMETHING.”

“nuh-uh, baby-blue, hear boss out. then how did stretch get an extra piece?”

“WELL…HE MUST HAVE TAKEN ANOTHER ONE FROM THE BOWL! HE’S BEEN EATING FROM HIS PILE THROUGHOUT THE GAME, SO HE MIGHT HAVE TAKEN AN EXTRA ONE WHEN HE TRIED TO COMPENSATE FOR THE LOST ONES!”

“I’M NOT BUYING IT, YOU BUNCH OF INGRATES!!”

Oh, yeah. It was because all of this arguing had been going on ever since the first round, and you just so happened to be nursing a headache because of it. How could you forget?

You popped another monster candy in your mouth, relieved that the quickly-dissolving snack worked its literal magic on the thumping in your head. Your pile was dwindling fast for just that reason, but you couldn’t have cared less at this point.

And here you were, thinking that suggesting a nice and friendly game like this would have been  _ fun.  _ Silly you…

“HUMAN! RESOLVE THIS DISPUTE!” Tall and impossibly edgy as his namesake, the angry skeleton jabbed a finger at you before the argument could grow any more heated, then moved it to land on Stretch. “TELL THAT HEATHEN TO SURRENDER THE CANDY HE STOLE!”

You sighed heavily. You were nearly up to  _ here  _ with how ridiculous this game night was turning out. “Edge, it’s literally  _ one  _ piece of candy out of twenty-seven. Can’t you deal with it, just this once?” Normally, you would have been a much gentler peace-maker with him, but even you had your limits.

The skeleton reeled backwards, appalled by your answer. “B-BUT, HE’S CLEARLY LYING!!” He shrieked, slamming down on the table with his red-gloved claws. “YOU CAN SEE IT IN THAT KNOWING SMIRK OF HIS! HE STOLE FROM MY POOL, AND I DEMAND RECOMPENSE!!”

Edge slammed his hands down a second time, and you watched the plastic candy bowl, as if in slow motion, tip over the edge of the table, letting all of the (thankfully wrapped) candies scatter onto the floor and under the table.

The motion seemed to have woken Sans up, who had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. He jerked back awake, yawning loudly like you had just done. “huh? wha…what did i miss…?”

“HE KEEPS CHEATING!” Edge yelled.

“and i’m clearly not.” Stretch countered.

“AND EDGE TIPPED OVER THE CANDY BOWL!” Blueberry piped back up, pointing at said skeleton.

“and this game sucks…” Red muttered.

Nope. You were not dealing with this anymore. “And I’m out.” You huffed, getting up from the table to clean up Edge’s mess.

Papyrus, who had been sitting in uncomfortable silence throughout the whole spectacle, finally spoke up at your frustration. “WAIT, (Y/N), PLEASE DON’T QUIT! THE GAME ISN’T ANY FUN WITHOUT YOU HERE!”

You sighed, though not as hard as before. Out of all of the skeletons pissing you off, he was certainly at the bottom of the list. “Well, nobody seems to be having fun, period. All everyone is doing is arguing with each other, when this was supposed to be another fun game night.”

Blueberry, never one to leave a mess, jumped out of his seat to help you pick up the rest of the candy. “MAYBE THIS GAME ISN’T AS FRIENDLY AS WE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE. WE COULD PLAY ANOTHER CARD GAME INSTEAD!”

“A WONDERFUL IDEA, BLUEBERRY! SHALL I SUGGEST A ROUSING BOUT OF ‘GO FISH’?” Papyrus exclaimed.

You heard Red blow a raspberry, and could practically hear the eye-roll, as well. “laaaaaame. blackjack is much more fun, ain’t it, sweetheart?”

“Well…” You were mulling it over when Stretch spoke up before you could.

“howzabout a game of bs? that’s always fun, yeah?” You and Blueberry had placed the full candy bowl back on the table when Edge answered him before anyone else.

“I DETEST THESE SIMPLE CARD GAMES, ANYHOW. LET’S DO SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT…LIKE RUSSIAN ROULETTE.” With a nasty grin, he turned back to the orange-hooded skeleton. “HE CAN GO FIRST.”

“Edge, knock it off.” You said firmly, plopping back down in your chair. “If you’re not going to be helpful, then don’t say anything.”

He turned his be-daggered glare to you for a split second, before angrily huffing down in his own chair, as well.

“So no card games, then? Am I putting these away or not?” When most of the skeletons gave muttered affirmatives, you made to gather up the cards, placing them on the kitchen counter behind you.

You turned back to the group resolutely. “Alright. I, for one, am not ending this night on a bad note. We’re finding another game to do, and we’re going to have fun if it’s the last thing we do tonight!” Your hands flew to your hips. “So let’s just agree that majority rules for any game voted on, just to move things along. Any suggestions?”

Edge opened his mouth to say something, but you cut him off. “Any  _ non-violent _ suggestions?” You fought back a smile at seeing the sharp skeleton cross his arms with a soft growl.

Sans, who had yet to participate, finally raised his head up lazily to address the party. “well, video games are out, at least. accidentally broke the console.” A chorus of groans resounded from the table, but Sans merely shrugged, undeterred. “sorry.”

You frowned. You could have sworn that the system had been fine a few days ago; he had absolutely trounced you in Mario Kart then. He wasn’t the type to ‘accidentally break’ things, either.

Blueberry put a gloved hand to his mandible in thought. “MAYBE…CHARADES?”

“I SECOND THAT!” Papyrus quickly raised his hand, but upon hearing the rest make noises of disapproval, he slowly lowered it back down.

“why do ya cream puffs have to pick all the pansy games? what, was ‘chutes and ladders’ gonna be one of your picks? maybe ‘candyland’?” Red scoffed, snickering at his own jab.

You were about to tell him off for being mean, but he continued before you got a word in. “we gotta think of (y/n), too, boys. i’m thinkin’ a good, wholesome round of spin the bottle.” With a perverse smirk thrown your way, Red made a beer bottle from the fridge materialize in his hand with his magic, before he popped the cap and started chugging it.

You looked at the edgy monster like he had grown a second skull, as he downed the rest of the bottle in only a few seconds. He slammed it down on the table, not even looking the least bit unsteady. These monsters and their alcohol tolerance…

“here’s –  _ hic! _ ” The lightest hiccup you’d ever heard interrupted him, but he tried to save face, anyway. “here’s somethin’ to get ya star – _ hic!– _ started.”

…

You only paused for a moment before you dissolved into a tirade of giggles, the laughter of the other monsters soon following.

Red sulked, blushing as dark as his namesake. “aw, for fu _–hic!–_ ‘s sake! i don’t even have a diaphragm, how the hell can i even _– hic!–_ _aaarrghh!”_ Defeated, he pushed up from his chair and stomped over to the sink. He shoved his head under the faucet and started gulping down water straight from the tap.

You found it hard to stop your laughter after that, but you managed to get your answer out, at least. “As  _ fun _ as that sounds, Red, I’m going to have to pass.  _ Please _ tell me that you all are, too…” You turned back to the rest of the group, and they all gave their own votes ‘no’, which you were relieved to hear.

“WHAT IN TORIEL’S NAME IS GOING ON IN THERE, YOU MAGGOTS?!” You heard a growling, angry voice coming from the other room, and turned just in time to see Blackberry’s head pop into view from the doorframe. “I THOUGHT I ORDERED YOU ALL TO KEEP IT DOWN!”

You winced. You had completely forgotten about the noise level, and the tiny tyrant did not look happy in the slightest.  _ Greaaat. _

“Sorry about that, Black!” You called, shrugging apologetically. “Game night was getting a bit out of hand, so now we’re finding a new game to play where we can all get along. Do you want to help us?”

Black scoffed, striding in the room with Mutt trailing just behind him. “AS IF I WOULD WANT TO PARTAKE IN SUCH CHILDISH ACTIVITIES TO BEGIN WITH. THE VERY THOUGHT!”

“c’mon, blackberry, it’ll be fun. we just need to find a game we all agree on. you get to help in picking one out, too.” Stretch added, in the same way he would try to appease Blueberry at times. You sometimes forgot how similar these sets of brothers were to each other.

“if i may, m’lord…” Mutt spoke up softly, and Black turned to him with a scowl. “this game night might just be a good idea. after all, you could show the rest of them just how good you are at games, and just how badly you can beat them all when it’s all over.”

You could practically see the wheels turning in the smaller skeleton’s head, and his sockets widened with intrigue. After a beat, he finally gave a menacing smile, sharp teeth and all, as he addressed everyone else.

“VERY WELL. I’LL JOIN YOU CRETINS IN YOUR ‘GAME NIGHT’, AND YOU WILL TRULY KNOW THE MIGHT AND SKILL OF THE MALEVOLENT SANS!” He announced.

The rest of you were unfazed. Nothing you hadn’t seen before, after all…

“Yeah, sure thing.” You dismissed, while Mutt quickly pulled up a chair for Black to sit in. “So, we need some ideas for a game. What are you thinking?”

“WHY, MY DEAR, THE CHOICE IS OBVIOUS! WE SHALL PARTAKE IN AN OBSTACLE COURSE, FILLED WITH STRATEGICALLY-PLACED, DEADLY TRAPS OF MY OWN DESIGN!” Black practically bounced in his seat with excitement. “WHOEVER MAKES IT OUT FIRST… _ ALIVE _ …” He chuckled darkly. “WINS THE GAME.”

Mutt, in true fashion, nodded immediately. “excellent idea, m’lord.”

Everyone else seated, however, wasn’t moved in the slightest. A chorus of “nope’s” and “not happening’s” sounded throughout the table, and even Red joined in from across the room.

You expected it when Black’s temper flared. “ _ WHAT?! _ THIS IS A PERFECT ACTIVITY FOR YOU LOT! I WILL NOT BE SO CARELESSLY BRUSHED ASIDE LIKE THIS–!”

“Black, the rule was that  _ everyone _ has to agree on a game, not just you and your brother.” You interrupted, desperate to calm the tension. “It has to be a majority vote, and sadly, your vote lost.”

_ “WHY YOU LITTLE–!”  _ You appreciated it when Mutt placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, holding him back from crawling across the table and strangling you. Black grumbled bitterly, glaring at you intently, but  _ that _ you could live with.

Just when you thought you should give up and call the whole night off entirely to prevent any further upset, Sans piped up one last time, effectively shutting everyone up.

“what about ‘seven minutes in heaven’?”

You were sure that you could have heard a pin drop amidst the silence that blanketed the room for a solid moment. Almost simultaneously, every monster in the room turned their heads to look at you. And when the silence finally broke, it broke hard.

“oh  _ hell _ yes.” Red grinned.

“i’m down.” Stretch shrugged.

“THAT DOESN’T SOUND SO BAD!” Blueberry hummed.

“I AGREE!” Papyrus nodded.

“I SUPPOSE THAT IS DOABLE.” Edge dismissed.

“yep.” Mutt approved.

“FINE, THEN.” Black muttered.

You, on the other hand, heard the warning sirens loud and clear. “ _ Wait! _ Wait a minute, wait a minute! I don’t agree to this at all!” You waved your hands in disapproval. “The hell even is this?!”

“it’s called a ‘majority vote’, darlin’, you should know full well what that is by now.” Mutt finally addressed you, shooting you with a teasing wink.

You gaped at them all, stunned into silence. You couldn’t believe that they had all just ganged up on you like that! What scared you the most was the way that they all went to stare at you just then, as if they knew what the game would entail.

Yeah, you would be totally screwed (pun hopefully  _ not _ intended) if that were to happen.

After a solid moment where each skeleton was giving you expecting looks, not backing down in the slightest, you groaned loudly, throwing your hands in the air. This was  _ not _ how you were planning this night to go down,  _ at all _ .

“Fine! I’ll play the game, alright?” You relented. But before anyone made a move to start, you quickly added, “But because I know that I’m going to be the one this game focuses on – I mean,  _ come on,  _ I’m not  _ that _ thick – I’m laying down some ground rules. I’m not budging on this!”

You were relieved when they at least gave you that, letting you have some time to talk. “Okay, first: nothing will take place without my consent, period. That means no unsolicited grabbing or groping, no forcing anything, and no outright…‘boning.’” Your face heated up dangerously at that last bit. Damn you being so easily flustered…

“Second, so everyone gets a turn, each of you will only go once. Seven minutes each, so it’s all fair.” You realized that those times alone would add up to almost an hour, so you reluctantly got that out of the way.

“Finally, if I get too uncomfortable or if things get too out of control, I’m backing out from the game entirely. Take this rule, or leave it.”

There was only a bit of silence that followed, before Red sat back down in his chair unceremoniously. He grumbled, “take all the fun out of it, why don'tcha…”

Each pair of brothers took a few moments to process all of this, before they all (some reluctantly) gave affirmatives. You let out a sigh. At least nothing would get too out of hand.

“oh, but let us have one rule too, hon, that way we all get a say.” Stretch rose his hand, not even trying to conceal a smile. “if the rest of us don’t hear anything going on in the closet, we’ll stop the timer until we do. can’t get away with doing nothing, now, right?”

You ground your teeth together. You were banking on exploiting that loophole the entire time. There goes that chance…

“Alright,” you contested after a pause, knowing that they wouldn’t let you back out at this point. You rose up from the table, sliding your chair back grumpily. “So how’re we going to start?”

“WE CAN HAVE YOU DRAW NAMES OUT OF A HAT!” Papyrus quickly said. You had a feeling he did that so that no one could call dibs and fight over it. You wouldn’t put it past some of them… “THAT WAY, IT’LL BE RANDOM, BUT FAIR.”

You didn’t see anything wrong with that, especially after you caught a glimpse of Red sulking down his chair after you agreed.

It took a few minutes to even find a hat – a random baseball cap Sans had to fish out of his room’s trash tornado – and have everyone write their names on slips of paper to put inside. But once that was all out of the way, the hat was shoved into your hands eagerly by the skeletal group.

You didn’t like the way that most of them were fidgeting in anticipation, but what could you do at this point?

Praying to be let off easy, you dug your hand in the hat and fished around for a few seconds, mixing the papers up properly.

Testing your luck, you grabbed a random slip and pulled it out of the hat before you could second-guess yourself.


	2. Blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game takes a shocking start...not that you're complaining much.

You sighed in relief, as you read the slip to yourself. You were expecting to have  _ much _ worse luck in the first round. You could definitely handle this.

“Blue, you’re up first.” You announced.

It was almost comical how fast the shorter skeleton shot up from his chair with a loud “YESSS!!” and pumped his fists in the air like he had just won the lottery. You laughed through your nose, unable to help yourself.

As you got up and headed toward the supply closet at the far edge of the room, nearly everyone got up to do the same, which weirded you out just a bit. You opened the door, and Blueberry practically skipped inside, with you following close behind.

Before you shut yourself in, you called out, “Sans, could you start a timer for seven minutes?”

You had just heard a “got it” out of him before the excited monster took ahold of your hand and pulled you inside.

Once the door shut, you could definitely feel that he had gotten  _ far _ too close to you than you were expecting.

“Woah, woah, Blue, hang on just a minute.” You pressed, moving your hand along the wall of the closet. “Let me find a light switch first.”

“NO, (Y/N), WAIT!” He interjected, taking hold of your hand again. “I UH…DON’T WANT YOU TO SEE ME IN THE LIGHT. IT’S…EMBARRASSING…”

_ Awwww. _

Your look softened; you could give him that much. Besides, it’s not like you were totally blind. Your eyes were adjusting to the dark quickly, and the skeleton’s star-shaped eyelights could plainly be seen.

“Alright, alright, I’ll keep the light off.” You felt around for his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Oh, that was much better. With a literal glowing light-blue blush spreading across his cheekbones, the space was lit up even further. You smiled.

“Well, how do you want to start, Blue?” You felt like you could let him start things off, to make him less nervous. What was with this sudden change of attitude? Not even a minute ago, he was practically dragging you into the closet with him.

His blush had somehow gotten brighter, and you could see him fiddling with his bandana. “WELL…UHM…” He cleared his throat. “I GUESS I CAN…KISS YOU ON THE CHEEK. IF YOU WANT ME TO!”

The way he quickly added that last bit was just too cute. You gently guided him to sit down on the floor with you, turning your head so he got full access to your cheek. “Have at it.”

You closed your eyes. It took a moment, but eventually you felt his teeth gently place themselves on your cheek for a second or two.

He quickly pulled away, and you opened your eyes to see him looking down at the floor intently, clenching his hands into nervous fists.

To move things along, you decided to continue. “May I do the same, Blue?”

He finally nodded, the light-blue hue on his face never losing its luster. Gently, you leaned in to softly kiss him on the cheekbone.

Well, you would have…if he hadn’t have moved his skull at the last second so that you met his own teeth instead.

Your eyes widened. That little sneak! You attempted to pull away, but Blue quickly moved his hands to rest on your shoulders, stopping you.

If you were being honest with yourself, this whole thing wasn’t unpleasant by any means, just surprising. So, deciding to play along, your eyes fluttered shut, and you tilted your head to reciprocate the sweet kiss. A soft sigh from the monster showed that he was at least feeling a little better.

Just then, a pounding on the door broke you two apart like opposing magnets. “i ain’t hearing anything going on in there!” Red’s voice shouted from behind the door. “get to the good stuff already, or i’m resetting the timer!”

You were about to shout back how he could even try, given that Sans had the timer in the first place, but Blueberry’s hold on your shoulders greatly tightened.

“I’M SORRY, (Y/N), BUT WE NEED TO BE A BIT LOUDER…” You were about to voice your obvious protests before his teeth crashed onto your lips once more.

“Mmph!” You couldn’t get a word out during his insistent kiss, but he didn’t let up. His hands went down to twine his fingers with your own, moving them to knock back against the door with a soft, but audible  _ bang _ .

Any muffled laughter or mocking voices you might have heard before completely vanished from the other room at that.

The shy skeleton’s demeanor had done an almost complete one-eighty, surprising you with just how rough his actions had gotten. You nearly forgot that you could call all of this off within your shock.

But just before you did, Blueberry broke the kiss this time. You weren’t seeing things: his eyelights had now taken the shape of tiny blue hearts.

“I-I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT…” He muttered, while you gaped at him like a fish out of water. “I JUST WISH THAT I COULD HAVE DONE IT UNDER BETTER CIRCUMSTANCES…”

You didn’t know what to say. Was this…some sort of confession? How could you even respond to something so completely out of the blue (heh)?

Luckily enough, you didn’t get the chance. “I’M…I’M SORRY, WAS THAT TOO FORCEFUL? I DIDN’T MEAN TO!” The monster sputtered, flushed a cyan so bright you almost had to look away. “WITH YOUR PERMISSION, MAY I MAYBE…TRY THIS AGAIN? I PROMISE NOT TO TAKE THINGS TOO FAR.”

Despite your misgivings, you knew Red well enough that if you two didn’t do  _ something _ in here, he would most likely lock you in until you did. And if the smaller skeleton was determined to have your consent this much…

“…Okay.” You breathed. “Just…not too rough, alright, Blue?” You had never imagined you’d be saying things like this to  _ Blueberry _ of all monsters, but the universe was completely intent on surprising you, today.

He nodded, but made to push you both so you were flush against the door. This was quite possibly the most serious you’d ever seen him, and compared to that downright  _ loving _ expression on his face, you felt your cheeks heat up almost instantly.

“…Just Tell Me If You Don’t Like Any Of This…” Blue practically whispered, taking hold of your cheek with his hand and rubbing tenderly with his thumb.

Before that shiver was through going down your spine, the skeleton leaned in to capture your lips once again.

It was much softer, granted, but it didn’t feel any less intense than the kiss before. As he moved to sit in between your legs, his other hand braced himself on the door just beside your head.

You sighed, intentionally louder than you would have, just so Blue could know that he was doing alright and that those outside would hear.

That seemed to spur his confidence further, given how you felt something warm and wet try to prod your lips open. You had completely forgotten that these skeletons could form tongues with their magic, and you lightly gasped in your surprise, allowing the light-blue appendage to slip inside and explore your mouth.

You made another noise, akin to a whimper, and one of Blueberry’s hands went lower to settle on your waist. He hummed into your mouth, and moved to press against you further as he kissed you.

If anything, you had no idea that Blue could act so…experienced.  _ Was _ he? That would certainly be a surprise to you, but you knew full well what judging people based on their looks would award you with…

With that in mind, you were somewhat wary of the other skeletons, as well…

That thought was immediately cut short by the monster grabbing you and hefting you up to sit on his lap, showing an impressive amount of strength. You squeaked, breaking the kiss for only a moment before Blue went back in again.

…

...You would be lying if you had said that you weren’t enjoying this.

Not knowing how much time you two had left, you decided to throw all reservations to the wind, wrapping your arms around him and kissing him back at long last.

When you two broke away next, it was slow and arduous, complete with a string of saliva still connecting your tongue with his. You were beyond words at this point. What could you even say after a heated make-out session like that…and with  _ Blueberry _ of all monsters?!

Faces inches away from each other, neither of you dared to move back further. Your breathing was about as labored as his, warm puffs of air intermingling with each other and heating up the space even more.

“Did…did that just happen?” You panted, squirming nervously as he continued to hold you.

Blue nodded, before leaning in one final time to give you a skeleton-kiss on your reddened cheek. He laughed softly.

“Just Because I Didn’t Give You A Proper One Earlier…” He explained, smiling sheepishly.

You grinned playfully, about to lean into him again. The creak of the door completely stopped you in your tracks.

“alright, you two, time’s…up…” Mutt pulled the door open, trailing his sentence off when he finally noticed the position you both were in.

You and Blueberry both froze, and more skeletons peeked their heads around Mutt to get a good look. You could have sworn some of their jaws had gone and unhinged with how low they were dangling.

Stretch finally broke the uncomfortable silence with a low whistle. “ _ damn _ , blue. didn’t know you had it in you!”

That was enough for you to launch yourself out of Blueberry’s lap. The furiously blushing monster quickly got up and exited the closet without a word, trying desperately to cover up his face as he went over to sit down at the table.

You frowned, worried you had upset him, but Blackberry prevented you from going over to him by shoving the hat into your hands again.

“HE’LL BE FINE. LET’S JUST MOVE THIS ALONG ALREADY.” He grunted.

You huffed, rolling your eyes at his insistence that was so poorly concealed. Regardless, you agreed with getting the show on the road; after all, roughly forty-nine more minutes still remained of your game night.

“Just…knock next time the seven minutes are over, alright guys?” You muttered. Luckily, no one dared to object.

You picked another random slip of paper, not even trying to dig around this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One down, seven to go! I had a lot of fun trying to write for each of the bois in their chapters (especially this next one ;3).


	3. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn a few things about yourself...

Oh no. No no no no  _ no _ . Absolutely  _ not _ . Your luck couldn’t have been that lousy on the  _ second freaking round _ .

You hissed in displeasure, and it hadn’t gone unnoticed from the rest of the group. Most eyed you with barely-contained anticipation, and it was only due to your unwavering DETERMINATION that you chose to rip the band-aid off quickly.

“…You’re up next, Edge.” You warily called.

The sharp skeleton, who had been absentmindedly checking his phone at the table, quickly raised his skull up to look at you. He actually looked surprised.

“WAIT, NOW?” Had he even been paying attention for the last seven minutes? “I’M…NOT READY YET. JUST PULL SOMEONE ELSE’S NAME AND GET BACK TO ME LATER.” He quickly murmured that last bit, lowering back down to bury his face into his phone screen with a healthy amount of red dusting his cheekbones.

Did he really have to add insult to injury like that? Your lips pursed, and you promptly marched over to him, grabbing him by his elbow and yanking him out of his chair. You were able to catch him off guard, allowing you to pull him halfway across the room before he collected himself.

“HU-HUMAN, I SAID TO PICK SOMEONE ELSE!” Edge exclaimed, wrenching himself out of your grip. “I-I REALIZE HOW DESPERATE YOU MUST BE TO HAVE ME IN THERE WITH YOU, BUT–!”

“If you finish that sentence, I’m going to slap you.” You cut him off with a steely glare. “I’m only ‘desperate’ to get you in there because I’m desperate to get this over with. If you don’t want to use up your seven minutes now, then just back out of the game, already. You’re free to go whenever.” You crossed your arms, begging that he’d take the latter just so you wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore.

Every other skeleton in the room looked at him with uncertainty. The monster paused, looking from you, to the closet, to the doorway out of the dining room, then back to you again. All the while, the red magic almost managed to cover his entire face.

Finally, with an exasperated cry, he grabbed you by the arm this time and marched over to the closet.

“SANS, START THE TIMER!” He growled, before pulling you inside with him and slamming the door shut.

Before he could stop you, you reached over and flipped the light switch on. Now with the room this bright, you realized just how small the space actually was. It was amazing how you and Blueberry were able to sit down earlier, and now with seeing the much taller skeleton having to bend down to fit inside, it was almost funny enough to lift your mood a bit.

But only a bit. Edge leveled his glare down to you, and you squirmed where you stood. Maybe being so cross with him wasn’t such a good idea after all…

“Uh…” You averted your eyes, fiddling with the hem of your shirt. “So…how do you want to start this?”

He sighed, actually rolling his eyelights at you before he inched along the wall to sit down on a small pile of stacked boxes. They were able to hold him, and you were just able to look at his eyes straight on this way.

The red glow to his cheekbones didn’t even try to dim itself as he looked away from you, patting one of his femurs.

Your eyes widened incredulously. “You’re…not serious, are you, Edge?”

“JUST DO IT.” He hissed, sharply patting his leg again. “WE BOTH WANT THIS OVER WITH, DON’T WE? AND THE RULES STATE THAT WE HAVE TO DO  _ SOMETHING  _ WHILE WE’RE IN HERE.”

You were about to argue, but went to stop yourself. If this was the only time you were going to catch him going along with the game, then you really didn’t want to make him mad and start all over again. Besides, you still had the power to call anything off if things went too far, and sitting on his lap wasn’t really at that point yet, if you had to rate it.

With a small sigh, you climbed onto his lap, sitting with your back turned to him. Hey, this was already an improvement; now you didn’t even have to look at him.

You immediately tensed when you felt his gloved, clawed hands wrap around you, pulling you to sit flush against him.

_ “E-Edge?!” _ You whisper-yelled.

_ “SHH.” _ You felt that  _ right _ next to your ear, and you scrunched up your neck in reflex. “CALM DOWN, I’M NOT DOING ANYTHING.”

You were debating taking him at his word, but when his hands only went to settle on your sides, you relaxed a small bit. Maybe this was as far as he was going to take it. You could only hope.

“IT WOULD DO YOU WELL NOT TO BE SO TENSE,” Edge scoffed. Before you knew it, his hand had climbed up to grasp your jawline, almost jerking your face over to meet his.

You quickly wrenched out of his grip, a fire dancing in your eyes and heating up your cheeks.  _ “Hands. Off.” _

The prick actually  _ smiled _ at you, his every word dripping with snark. “IF WE DO NOTHING IN HERE, YOU KNOW THEY’LL JUST RESET THE TIMER, AND WE’LL BE RIGHT BACK WHERE WE STARTED.” The hand on your waist dug his phalanges into your skin, just enough to remind you they were there. “AND YOU DON’T WANT  _ THAT _ , NOW DO YOU, (Y/N)?”

The moment you felt his hand reaching up to that same spot  _ again _ , your anger finally reached its boiling point. Without even thinking, you grabbed his hand and bit down as hard as you could, keeping eye-contact with him all the while.

It finally registered after a second what you just did. As the color drained from your face when you realized you had just signed away your death sentence…you also wondered quizzically why Edge hadn’t ripped his hand away yet.

Your teeth were still lodged in his glove, not even close to breaking the fabric, and the skeleton was just…staring at you. He didn’t even look angry with you. He might have actually been taken aback by your brash response.

Finally, after a long, overdone pause, Edge raised a brow bone at you…and smiled. And it wasn’t a cruel, “oh-you’ve-done-it-now” smile, but a crooked, almost  _ teasing  _ smile.

“Well, Color Me Impressed At Your Bravery…” He answered, low enough to constitute a normal volume. For some reason, that managed to scare you more than it should have.

Slowly, you released his hand, eyeing him warily. You had no idea what he was going to do next, and you weren’t too keen on finding out, either.

You finally got your answer when he sharply twisted you around so that you faced away from him, swishing your hair away from the back of your neck. You froze, glued to your spot out of pure fear.

“…Or Stupidity.” He finished, and you could practically  _ feel _ his grin curl wider.

Oh, you were  _ so _ dead.

“But If There’s One Thing That You Should Know About Me,  _ Human _ …” Edge hissed, lowering down so his teeth were right up against your neck. “It’s That  _ I. Bite.  _ **_Back_ ** .”

The moment his teeth hit your neck, you let out a loud shriek you were sure the rest of the group could all hear.

_ “SAAA-a~aaaahhhhh…” _

That scream melted into an embarrassingly  _ loud _ moan when you felt Edge’s magic sink into your skin in that same moment, completely numbing any pain you were expecting to feel. Instead, all you felt was a warm, flooding, tingling sensation spreading from your neck outward, sending shivers wracking through your body.

Edge abruptly released you with a surprised noise. Your hand instantly flew to your neck to try and staunch the blood, only to come back completely clean. Had he even broken the skin at all, with that set of chompers?!

“What Was…” The monster snickered, gently squeezing at the flesh of your side. “Did You Just  _ Moan?” _

Rapidly and wordlessly, you shook your head. You were completely mortified, your cheeks possibly redder than his at this point.

Edge’s fingers drummed against your sides, moving steadily up and down, up and down. You squirmed, despite yourself.

_ “No?” _ He intentionally drew out the word, his teeth hovering right next to your ear again. “I’m  _ Quite _ Sure You Might Be Lying To Me…”

You sucked in a breath, holding it and clenching your hands into fists. You couldn’t dare meet his eyes at this point. He’d never let you live this down, of that you were completely certain.

Edge hummed, amused. “Hmmm…Maybe I Should…”

You almost choked when you felt something terribly hot and wet glide torturously slow up the side of your neck. A red glow once more lit up your side of the closet, and you bit your own tongue to keep from making any noise.

“…Do It  _ Again?” _ He finished, and you felt the sharp points of his teeth gently scrape along your skin.

You sat completely still, not trusting yourself to move a single muscle. If you did, you might have done something you would regret; the thought made your cheeks heat up even more.

Edge took his sweet time, finding a spot on your neck he liked before sinking his teeth in once again, almost slower than before. Thankfully, the magic he used before was back again, and even though you were sure he had broken this skin this time, you didn’t register any pain.

Your hand flew to his own, still resting at your waist, and you gripped tight. How in the Angel’s name was this registering to you as  _ enjoyable?! _

_ “E-Edge…” _ His name came out on a shuddering breath. You cursed, and the monster pulled you even closer to him once you started to slide off of his lap.

He finally released you, and his tongue came out to lave over the bite marks you were sure he left behind. You closed your eyes and sighed, silently reveling in how nice it felt.

You felt him pull away, to which you finally turned around to face him. His blush had dimmed considerably, but he still stared at you with hooded sockets. In fact, you were sure you were mimicking that same look.

Without thinking, you leaned forward to press your lips to his teeth. You only hesitated a moment, but as he opened his mouth to let you press your tongue in, you were delighted when you managed not to cut yourself.

Edge held you tightly; you felt so small, with his big hands encircling you as you wrapped your own around his neck. As you tilted your head to deepen the kiss further, you were surprised when a knock on the door broke the silence.

“hey, uh, time’s up, you two. are you, uh…decent in there?” Sans’ muffled voice sounded through the door, and you pushed yourself away from Edge with a small gasp.

Panting heavily, you stared at the monster in complete silence and disbelief. Had that actually happened…?

Edge seemed to be faring no better, his cheekbones lit up like a red traffic light. He suddenly grabbed you around your waist and lifted you off of him, standing up as much as he could in the tight space.

You were a little wobbly on your feet, but you managed to pull yourself together enough to brush your hair over the spot where he bit you. For good measure, you turned the light back off, as well. You hoped that would be enough for no one to notice.

One of Edge’s hands went to your shoulder to get your attention, and he leaned down to your ear one final time.

_ “This  _ **_Never_ ** _ Happened. Do I Make Myself Clear?” _ He hissed, and you nodded frantically.

Letting out a shuddering sigh, you finally opened the door and stepped out, trying all you could to keep your face as neutral as possible. Edge did the same, finally standing up to his full height once he was out of the closet.

The rest of the skeletons stared at you both incredulously, searching for any giveaways on either of your faces.

Red finally broke the silence. “sooo…how was it, boss?”

“BORING. NOTHING HAPPENED.” Edge answered quickly, almost too quickly. You fought to keep a stony face.

“…nothin’?” Red echoed, raising a brow bone. His eyelights scrolled over to you, and you bit the inside of your cheek.

“Nope. He really didn’t want to do anything in the first place so…” You trailed off, hoping that you came off nonchalant enough to be convincing.

Sans frowned, looking at you both with scrutiny. “you’re… _ sure _ nothing happened? m’pretty sure i heard her callin’ out my name in there–“

“YOU MUST HAVE BEEN HEARING THINGS. NOTHING OF THE SORT HAPPENED IN THERE.” The tall skeleton cut him off, his cheekbones flushing red once more. “I’M…TIRED. I’LL BE IN MY ROOM.” With that, he hurriedly stomped out of the kitchen and out of sight, leaving a gaggle of confused monsters in his wake.

Yeah, he was hopeless. You sighed minutely, walking over to the table to grab the hat. “Let’s just move this along, yeah?”

None of the skeletons answered you, but you didn’t want to give them the chance to. Purposefully digging around in the hat this time, you held up a slip of paper that rested at the very bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, I tried SO hard to keep it as non-explicit as I could (along with some other chapters ehehe...). Will I ever have the guts to write full-on smut some day? Who knows! xD


	4. Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing round...or so you think.

“Next up is…Stretch.” You announced.

There wasn’t much ceremony for this round. Said hoodied skeleton only shrugged, getting up from his chair and sauntering over to you.

“you sure you don’t wanna take a break or anything?” He asked, before adding with a wink, “not that i think you’d need one after that last ‘boring’ round, right?”

Cheeks flushed, you leveled an unamused look toward him before taking his hand and leading him toward the closet. “Sans?”

“already on it.” He called, punching in the correct time for his phone alarm as you and Stretch shut yourselves in.

The monster wasted no time in plopping down on the boxes Edge used as a chair earlier, stretching (heh) his arms high as he relaxed.

“well, hon, we’ve got seven minutes to do whatever you want. do your worst.” He snickered on that last bit, and you smiled playfully.

“Well, I sat up there last time, so I’m gonna take the floor, thanks.” You decided, sinking down to the floor and sitting cross-legged. Just to be funny, you raised your arms high to stretch them out like he did.

The skeleton wasn’t having it, apparently. “aww, well that’s no fun. at least make some room so i can sit there with ya.”

Now with enough space made for you both to sit down on the floor, you faced each other, not one of you moving to start things off.

You giggled. “Sooo…”

Stretch leaned to rest his mandible on his hand. “sooo…?”

“You don’t want to start things off?” You asked. “We’ve got to do  _ something _ , otherwise Sans’ll reset the timer.”

He shrugged noncommittally. “i’m not saying we do nothing. i just don’t want to do any of the work.”

You leaned forward into his space. “Really? Because I think you kind of owe me for starting that crap with Edge during the poker game and unintentionally getting me into this mess.”

“ouch, you’re pinning that all on me?” He chuckled, but feigned hurt, slapping a hand over his ribcage.

You grinned, an idea already forming. “Yep. I’m sure it was all a part of some evil plan of yours. I’m betting you were even conniving with Sans to get him to suggest this game in the first place!” You actually raised a finger to poke him on the ribs. “What do you say to that, smart guy?”

At least he was having fun with you, you could tell that much. Stretch leaned forward to meet you, his eyelights glinting with mischief. “i’d say that whoever would do that would have to be some kind of matchmaking mastermind.” You laughed through your nose. “… _ but _ definitely not a bone-head like me.”

You pouted mockingly, leaning back into your own space and fidgeting absentmindedly. “That sounds a lot more interesting though, you have to admit.” A blush curled on your cheeks as you decided to press further. “Y’know, I wouldn’t mind if we pretend…just to get the ball rolling, yeah?”

Now you had his attention. Stretch eyed you thoughtfully, silently mulling it over. When you refused to back down, he sighed with a smile.

“okay, okay. y’know what, i’ll play your game, honey.” With that, the monster got up on his knees and crawled over, almost right on top of you.

Your heart quickened with excitement as he rose one of his hands up to ever-so-gently push you backwards. “after all, who doesn’t like a bit of roleplay every now and then…?” He practically whispered.

_ Sweet lord _ , that shouldn’t have sounded as sexy as it had. Enraptured, you wordlessly adjusted yourself so he could position himself better. Now he literally knelt over you as you leaned back against the closet wall.

“so, now that i’ve got you where i want you…” He planted one of his hands on the wall, not too far from your head. “how should i start playing with you, hmm?”

You couldn’t help the smile that threatened to break on your lips. With just how much you were enjoying this already, you prayed that not too much time had gone by just yet.

“Well, whatever you do, I just hope you’re gentle with me…” You put just a  _ little _ too much into that, dramatically raising the back of your hand to your forehead.

He rolled his eyelights up to the ceiling, pretending to think about it. “maybe i will, maybe i won’t.” He answered. At the same time, the skeleton was practically straddling you, as he leaned down so that his teeth were right up against your jawline. “either way, it’s up to you to be as loud as you want to be, hon.”

With that, Stretch closed the distance to press a slow, tender kiss to the cusp of your jaw, and you couldn’t help the gasp that flew from your lips. His hand circled your waist, pulling you up to meet him flush as he hummed in satisfaction.

You fought to keep your lips pursed. You were surprised by how much you were getting into this; the way he was holding you, uttering nothing but quiet moans against your skin, made this almost seem  _ wrong  _ somehow. Like a secret relationship you wouldn’t dare tell anyone else about.

Stretch could definitely sense this change, chuckling lazily into the skin of your neck. “so, the quiet route it is, then?” He mused, and you almost choked on your own saliva when his glowing orange tongue materialized and trailed  _ slowly _ up to your earlobe. “that’s perfectly fine with me, sweetness. after all, we’ll have all the time in the world this way…”

You only just registered what he meant. As much as that appealed to you in this moment, you were ashamed to admit…you couldn’t be that unfair to the rest of the group who hadn’t gone yet.

“Mmm…that feels really nice…” You moaned breathily, tilting your head to give the monster better access. At the same time, you bent around so you could do the same, brushing your lips over the bumps of his neck vertebrae that you could reach.

He shuddered at that, scooting backwards and taking you with him. Like his brother, Stretch settled you down in his lap, easing back until he was lying down with you on top of him.

“maybe…” He groaned, firmly and unabashedly trailing his hands down to your backside. He gave a hard sigh, his eyelights boring into you. “maybe i like the not-so-quiet route a bit better, (y/n).”

You smiled, leaning down to deliberately press your body against his. “I think I do too. But we’d better hurry, I don’t think there’s much time left, you know…”

One of Stretch’s hands flew upwards to grasp the back of your neck, harshly pulling you down so his teeth only just met your lips. His fingers snaked further up to tangle in your hair, finding purchase and gripping hard.

“don’t have to tell me twice.” He muttered. Just like that, your mouths were slowly but harshly moving together in a sensual dance that had you loudly moaning in seconds. He deepened the kiss when he’d had enough, your tongues battling each other relentlessly.

Stretch tasted almost  _ too _ sweet, like the honey he always drank mixed with pure sugar. Acting on impulse, you captured his tongue under yours, sucking on it to get even more of that flavor.

His answering moan was almost as loud as yours. The hand on your ass crawled upwards to bury itself under your shirt, fingers ghosting along your skin and making your movements stutter.

You finally broke away from the kiss once he finally reached the clasp holding your bra together. Embarrassed, your hand grabbed at his arm and firmly pulled it out into the open. The skeleton looked surprised – at you or himself, you didn’t know – and he averted his eyelights, ashamed.

“ehhh…sorry about that, honey. got a little carried away there.” He refused to meet your eyes, but you definitely weren’t as angry as he thought you were. After hearing how genuine that apology sounded, you couldn’t be.

You reached out to brush your hand against his mandible, turning him to face you again. “Hey, no harm done, y’know? You didn’t mean it, so I’m not mad.” You smiled softly to reassure him.

Eventually, Stretch returned your smile, leaning fully back on the floor with an explosive sigh. Feeling the exact same, you settled down on top of him, resting your head near his clavicle. Your eyes fluttered closed when you felt his arms wrap around you again, warm and solid.

That relaxing moment didn’t last too long. The knock on the door came only seconds later, and with a groan, you hefted yourself off of the monster, holding out a hand to help him back up.

Once you straightened out your clothes (and finding out that he had managed to undo one hook from your bra clasp…talented…) you opened the door to find Blueberry standing in front of you this time.

Your eyes momentarily widened, your cheeks darkening uncontrollably. Why did it have to be  _ Blue _ who met you first? With his younger brother trailing out behind you, not even hiding the way his arm hooked around your waist, you felt like you had been caught cheating on the smaller skeleton.

To your mortification, it hadn’t gone unnoticed by him, either. Once Blueberry took in the state of you two, he instantly looked down at the floor, refusing to meet either of your eyes.

Stretch didn’t even seem affected; he  _ was _ a good liar…was it just an act? “heya, bro. what’s got you so down?”

“…It’s Nothing…” He answered lowly, and you felt like you had just gotten punched in the stomach.

How could you have done that to him? You heard the way that the smaller monster had talked to you during his turn, the way he looked at you…like you were the only person in the world that mattered to him.

Why couldn’t Stretch have gone before him? Why did you have to enjoy Stretch’s time with you more than Blueberry’s?  _ Did _ you? You suddenly felt incredibly sick. To hell with the game, you had pretty much betrayed one of your best friends with his own  _ brother! _

“Uh…” Your voice wavered, and the rest of the group looked over to you in surprise. “I’m going to…take a little break, okay? Just for a few minutes.”

“hey,” to your own surprise, it was Red who interjected this time. “somethin’s wrong. sweetheart, what happened in there?” He turned to the orange-hooded skeleton sharply, baring his teeth. “th’ hell did you do t’her, asshole?!”

“hey, piss off, red! i didn’t do anything she didn’t like; i’d never do that and you know it.” Stretch practically growled, eye sockets narrowing dangerously. They rolled over to you, and his look instantly softened. “unless…i did? i-i didn’t hurt you, did i, honey?” His expression showed immediate concern as he knelt down to be eye-level with you.

It was heartbreaking enough that you rapidly shook your head. “No, no, nothing like that happened at all! It’s just…” You trailed off, unable to find the right words. You risked a glance over to Blueberry to find that he was back to sitting at the table, practically moping with his mandible in his hands.

You swallowed thickly. “Nothing’s wrong with me, I promise. I’m just a little tired after this third round, that’s all.” You begged your voice not to break, not to give you away. “I’ll just use the restroom for a minute and I’ll be back down!”

Plastering a smile on your face and making it look as tired as you possibly could, you didn’t give any of them a chance to stop you before you speed-walked out of the dining area. When you were out of sight, you hot-footed it to the nearest bathroom, softly shutting the door and locking yourself in.

You had to use almost all of your resolve not to break down crying. Taking a few long and deep breaths, you stared hard at your reflection, silently telling yourself to get a grip. For good measure, you turned on the sink and lightly splashed your face to get yourself focused.

This could be fixed. Both of the brothers are nothing but nice to you, even on the worst days, so explaining everything to them at the end of the game shouldn’t be too hard.

The thought of calling it quits briefly flashed in your mind, but you shut that down in an instant. As stupid as it may have sounded, you couldn’t let them all see you fold to this game so easily.

If that happened, you were sure that most of them would happily oblige with upping their teasing towards you…

Nope. You were done here. Nodding to your reflection, you stormed right out of the bathroom and marched back into the kitchen. You didn’t give any of the skeletons a chance to speak as you made your way to the table to pick up the hat.

You still couldn’t help but feel a twinge in your chest with seeing Blueberry in the state he was in. In a split decision, you placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at you with a tired, sad look in his sockets.

You looked him in the eyes, a silent apology, and offered a small smile. You hoped that would be enough for now.

With that, you turned to address the remaining group. “So, we were continuing with round four, yes?” Your tone indicated that you would not be discussing the break you just had, and thankfully, they all seemed to get it.

Promptly, you dug your hand into the hat again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You, before this chapter probably: Author and I understand each other, we both want sexy skeleton shenanigans, maybe a little fluff inbetween. It's nice to take a break from the angst.
> 
> Me: BITCH YOU THOUGHT! I ADDED THIS AT THE LAST SECOND AND ITS STUCK HERE NOW SUFFER WITH ME AHAHAHAH


	5. Mutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really needed this round.

You had to admit that you were just a  _ tad _ apprehensive on this one, but not too much for it to be a problem.

“You’re next, Mutt.” You signaled to the lumbering skeleton.

The monster, at first, didn’t even seem to acknowledge you. You were about to address him again, thinking he didn’t hear you, but then you noticed just how intently he was looking at his brother…like he was waiting for approval.

Said skeleton did  _ not _ look happy by any sense of the word, but after a moment of more and more eye sockets turning to stare at him, he grunted, seeming to finally relent. He glared up at his brother, and jerked his skull in your direction.

Mutt hadn’t even taken two steps before Black reached up to roughly yank him down by the dog collar around his neck vertebrae. You ground your teeth, but reluctantly quelled any protests you might have had, knowing it would have made things worse.

“Be Sure To Remember Your Place,  _ Dog _ .” He hissed, the low volume making it seem much more lethal than you would have liked. “I Don’t Care What The Rules Say,  _ Do Not  _ Partake In Any Foolishness With The Human…Not Until  _ I _ Have Had My Turn With Her First. Am I Clear?”

You gaped, appalled at the smaller brother’s rather blunt reasoning. Oh, you  _ desperately _ wanted to tell this brat off…but you bit your tongue all the more to hold back any remarks.

The tall, soft-spoken brother gave the tiniest wince, like he was expecting so much worse than a verbal warning (that thought alone made your blood boil). After throwing a tired look your way, he muttered an almost monotone, “yes, m’lord…”

Blackberry finally released him at that, and Mutt made the rest of his way over to you, much slower than before. With the furred hood of his jacket pulled up over his skull, the shadows darting across his face almost seemed to mask the subtle dark circles under his sockets. Even so, his two gold fangs seemed to glint in whatever light they could catch.

Towering over you, he tilted his skull over to the closet, silently telling you to lead the way. You blinked. Desperate as you were to break this terribly awkward moment, you only glanced at Sans, who took the cue and went right back to setting his phone timer.

You took his hand and led him over to the closet. Out of the corner of your eye, you could notice sparks of indigo magic crackling around Black’s eyelights. His sharp teeth were actually bared in a snarl as he stared right at you.

He was getting this uppity over you  _ holding his brother’s hand? _ And not even in a romantic way? You glared right back, marching the rest of the way into the closet. You bit back a smile at seeing a look of complete disbelief crossing the skeleton’s face just as you shut the door.

As you turned the light on, Mutt didn’t even make a move to make himself comfortable. In fact, he seemed to look anywhere but you, as if he was afraid of even doing that.

Frowning, you stepped closer to gain his attention. “You know, you don’t have to do everything he says, Mutt. I’m alright with you and I doing whatever we want…within reason, of course.”

The tall monster shrugged, not even seeming to want to listen. “it’d be best not to upset m’lord. after all, you still have yet to have your turn with him.”

While he did have a good point…the more this game went on, the more and more that rebellious nature of yours was showing itself bright and clear. Because of that – or sheer stupidity – you shook your head.

“You know, I’m thinking that I don’t care what he thinks. If your brother has a problem with you enjoying your turn of a simple game, then that’s his issue, and he can take it up with me.” You resolutely said, purposefully looking him in the eyelights. “You’re allowed to enjoy yourself, Mutt. You really are.”

Seeing how DETERMINED you looked, the skeleton finally cracked a smile – as half-assed as it looked – and playfully nudged his arm against yours. “…thanks for the sentiment, kid.”

You grinned right back, happy to lighten the mood. “I’m being serious! As long as neither of us get too uncomfortable in here, you can do whatever you want. So…what do you want to do?”

Again, Mutt stayed silent. Seeing this, you went to add, “And y’know, I won’t be mad if you really  _ don’t  _ want to do anything in here. It’s completely up to you, big guy.”

You were patient with him, as he mulled over your offer. Honestly, it was nice not having to entertain another skeleton’s mild desires for another minute or two…but at the same time, seeing how Blackberry was acting  _ really _ made you want to push his buttons.

Finally, Mutt motioned for you to scoot backwards, as he lowered down to sit cross-legged on the floor. With just how long his legs were, his knees were practically brushing the walls of the closet. He softly pat one of his femurs while chancing a glance up to you. “take a seat?”

You smiled warmly, and unlike with Edge, you happily lowered yourself to sit in his lap. His arms went to wind around you and reposition you almost bridal-style. Despite the clawed tips of his phalanges, he was nothing but gentle with you the whole time.

“this okay?” He asked, to which you firmly nodded. After a second, your head went to lean against his ribcage as you made yourself comfortable. Not that it wasn’t already comfortable, that is. Yeah, you were sure that all your previous apprehensiveness was gone by now.

You giggled lightly. “How mad do you think your brother would be if he saw us like this?” You asked. You really hoped that he would play along with your joking mood, because honestly, you were getting some pretty humorous visuals of Black the more you thought about it.

Thankfully, Mutt softly laughed with you. “yeah, m’lord…my bro would be steaming at this point.”

With how much he was relaxing already, you decided to push your luck a little. “Oh yeah? Well, how about if I did something like…”

Slowly, but deliberately, you raised a hand to pull the hood of his jacket down off his skull. In that same moment, you nuzzled your nose into the fur lining the hood, which was right near his clavicle, if you were to guess.

Given how he smoked like a chimney, you were expecting the tobacco-like smell to fully hit you. Oddly enough, it wasn’t too strong, and you kept it up for a good long second or two.

You pulled back, making sure to play up the innocent look to your eyes. “…like that?” You finished.

Mutt’s brow bones arched at you playfully, but there was a smile of complete disbelief on his face. “…i think he’d get even angrier by now. might even throw a bone attack if he was mad enough.”

You hummed, grinning impishly. “Well, it’s a good thing he can’t see us, then.” 

Noticing that his hands weren’t even trying to wander, you gently took one in your own, moving his jacket sleeve further up so you could get a good look. You trailed your other hand over the different ridges and bumps of his phalanges, your touch softer than a feather’s. Mutt kept his hand still all the while, and you turned it over in your exploration, taking your sweet time.

“…What about if he saw this? Would Black still be angry?” You muttered after a bit, almost sleepily. You softly rubbed your thumb over his knuckles, the calming action seeming to help both of you relax further.

The skeleton hummed as well, the rumbling sound vibrating pleasantly through his ribs. “my bro would be furious, no doubt. he’s not used to letting me get all the attention, you know.”

You snorted, rolling your eyes. “I bet…”

You looked up to him again. Sometime before now, he had leaned backwards against the back wall of the closet, and his eye sockets were completely closed. Despite his usual lackadaisical demeanor, this was genuinely the most relaxed you’d seen him in a long while.

After a second of hard debate with yourself, you swallowed, leaning further into him. “I think I know something to do that would make your brother go  _ crazy _ .”

Mutt opened an eye socket to acknowledge you, that single eyelight trained on you carefully. “yeah? what’s that, darlin’?”

You flushed at the nickname, spurring on the confidence you needed. Leaning in even further, you quickly, but gently brushed your lips on his cheekbone. You pulled away only a fraction, to see his sockets closed once more. He sighed, and you could have sworn you saw him crack another smile.

You gave him another quick kiss, this time on the corner of his mouth, and you finally pulled away enough to curl up against his ribcage again. Your cheeks grew even hotter at his responding deep chuckle.

“yeah, we’d both be dead by now, no question.” His arms went to wind around you once again, pulling you closer onto his lap. His hands were similar to Edge’s: big and clawed, yet they treated you so delicately, like you were a glass figurine. You felt almost like a child, being encircled by him, safe and warm.

You smiled again, sighing almost dreamily. “It’s okay. I won’t tell if you won’t tell, right, Mutt?”

A longer-than-usual pause. Then, he answered with a single word. “…rus.”

You cocked your head. “Pardon?”

“my name. it’s rus.” he elaborated, tilting his head down to acknowledge you. “use it when it’s just you and me. okay?”

You gaped at him, wide-eyed. You took a moment to process just what was happening. Mutt… _ Rus _ …trusted you enough to let you use his real name? After not even seven minutes in a closet with you?

Slowly but surely, your lips broke into a wide smile. “…Okay, Rus.” You answered, beaming up at him.

Just as he smiled back, you heard, not a knocking, but a  _ pounding _ on the closet door.

“YOUR TIME IS UP.” Blackberry’s muffled growl caused you to roll your eyes. “NOW GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE I BREAK THE DOOR DOWN MYSELF!”

Rus helped you stand up, keeping you steady behind you all the while. At the last second, he bent down to brush his fangs quickly against your cheek. You whipped your head around to face him, blush spiking, but he simply held a phalange to his teeth, shooting you a sly grin.

You opened the door, only to step face-to-face with the tiny tyrant himself. He refused to move, standing so the tips of his pointed boots brushed up to the toes of your socks, and his eyelights blazing bright enough to burn a hole right through you.

“WELL?” Black seethed impatiently, crossing his arms over his chestplate. “WHAT DID YOU TWO DO IN THERE? I COULD HEAR YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING.”

Your chest seized up for the briefest of moments, and you wondered if he could make out what you both were saying. Thankfully, Rus answered before you could form your barely-convincible lie.

“that’s just it, m’lord. all we did was talk to each other for the past seven minutes.” The tall skeleton hadn’t even the smallest crack in his poker face; he was  _ really _ good at this, almost like it was practiced. “per your instructions, i didn’t touch her before you could.”

Black narrowed his sockets, leaving Rus under his scrutinizing glare for all of a few seconds before he turned back to you with the same look. It took every ounce of will you had to not flinch, or even break eye-contact with him.

Unbelievably, he backed away from you both after a pregnant pause, seemingly satisfied for the time being. “GOOD.” That was the only answer he gave as he strode over to his previous spot against the far wall. The brat snapped his fingers once, and Rus obediently walked back over to his side.

While you internally stewed over this, Rus glanced over his shoulder to you briefly, sending you the most miniscule of winks before regaining his submissive posture.

You softly sighed. There wasn’t really much you could do at this point but advance the game. After all, Black still had yet to have his turn. If you were still not over it by the time that happened,  _ then _ you could give him a piece of your mind.

Satisfied, you grabbed the hat off of the table once again, pleased that the slips of paper were dwindling faster than you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some nice fluff to balance everything out, before everything tips back to sexy next time lmao. xD Half-way done, folks, hope you're red-y! ;D


	6. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You aren't the only one surprising yourself today apparently...

“…Are you serious.” You couldn’t help but grumble aloud. You knew there was no point in staving off the inevitable, but  _ man _ , were you regretting this game more than ever right now.

Barely biting back a displeasured groan, you finally turned to address the edgy skeleton. “Red…your turn.”

As you expected, the monster was all too eager to sit up from the table and happily stroll to stand right beside you. He was positively beaming, his sharp teeth curled into a wide grin and his crimson eyelights glittering in his sockets.

Without warning, his arm draped itself across your shoulders, bringing you roughly to his side in a downright mockery of a hug. “let’s get right on in there, eh sweetheart? seven minutes only last so long, ya’know…”

You shut your eyes, pursed your lips, and took a slow breath. In…and out. You opened your eyes back up, and rolled them over to the concerned face of Sans.

“Hey, Sans, I’m going to need you to do me a favor…” you began, stiff as a board under Red’s arm, “Would you please testify for me in court when I ultimately get charged for dusting this asshat?”

You could tell that the laid-back skeleton was getting progressively more and more uncomfortable – especially with how you didn’t leave a hint of a joke in your request – and he only answered you with a thumbs up and an uneasy smile.

You were starting to wonder if even  _ he _ was regretting this game by now…

But you had bigger things to worry about (and not just because Red  _ was _ bigger than you). You quickly ducked out from under his arm and trudged back to the closet. Of course, Red was hot on your heels, and he went to shut the door behind you both, rather quickly, you might add.

Immediately, you flicked the light switch on…only for him to turn it right back off again.

“Red…” You started. If he thought you would be putting up with this even this late in the game, he would be sorely mistaken. “I am  _ not _ in the mood right now. Either we keep it on, or I’m leaving.”

Red rolled his eyelights at your warning, flicking the switch back on. “look, (y/n), i get that you’re not really excited about me takin’ my turn–“

“What gave you that idea?” You cut him off, honestly a bit ruder than you should have been.

One of his eyelights glinted dangerously, his own anger rising. “ _ in any case… _ ” he continued, pointedly, “we both know that something’s got to go on in here, whether we like it or not. if i promise that i’ll ask ya before i do anything to ya, will you lighten up a bit?”

You exhaled harshly through your nose, halfway tempted to tell him just where he can shove that promise of his.

Red suddenly added before you could answer, “y’know, i personally think that it ain’t fun for me if my partner ain’t havin’ fun, too. at least let me show ya that, just this one time?” He kept his eyelights carefully trained on your own eyes, not backing down in the slightest from his offer.

You eyed him just as carefully. He was taking this a whole lot more seriously than you would have expected him to. After a bit, you answered with your own question. “…What’s your angle here, Red?”

He sighed, like he was expecting something like that. When he looked at you next, his expression had softened remarkably.

“yeah, i ain’t gonna lie, i wanted to have this opportunity from the start. but seeing how you acted earlier, after stretch’s turn…and how  _ i _ acted back there…” Red paused, mulling over his next words. “it kinda put me in a new perspective. if this is the only time i’m gonna get to spend with ya like this…i’d like for us  _ both _ to enjoy it.”

Throughout his little speech, your expression slowly melted into one of complete disbelief. This  _ was _ Red that was in the closet with you, right? The same edgy, rude monster that threw out perverse jokes and pick-up lines at the drop of a hat? He wasn’t messing with you, was he?

You paused, afraid of letting your guard down just yet. “...Okay,  _ who _ are you, and what have you done with Red?”

Surprisingly, the monster smiled. “yeah, who knew that the big, bad, edgier version of sans could actually have a heart? well, metaphorically speakin’, that is.”

You huffed out a laugh, amused. “You’re being serious about this? For sure?”

He stepped closer. “as serious as my LV stat.”

Knowing that you two might have already wasted enough time, you took the gamble, letting him approach you. You  _ really _ hoped that you wouldn’t come to regret this later…

“Well, alright then. We’ve wasted a minute or two already, so if you want to get things going, then let’s start off–“

Red grasped at your hand with his own, the sudden touch cutting you off. He gently – well, as gently as he could have been – tried to tug you over to meet him flush, but you put your other hand to his chest to stop him briefly.

“I was  _ going _ to say ‘start off  _ slow _ ’.” You couldn’t help the playful smirk teasing the edge of your lips. “Don’t make me regret this now, Red…”

The skeleton’s usual confidence washed right back over him, and his other hand softly guided you closer to him by the small of your back. His hand still held yours, twining your fingers with his.

“oh, sweetheart…” You could feel the rumbling bass of his voice against your chest, and you involuntarily shivered. “the only thing you’re gonna regret is not spending some quality time with me sooner.”

…If you weren’t sure that a voice kink had existed out there before, you were  _ positive _ that it had to right now. A rush of heat bloomed across your entire face, just as he leant down to capture your lips.

He didn’t even try to take his time with you; his kiss was passionate, tender, and almost  _ desperate _ , like he really was convinced this would be the only time he’d get to do this with you. There was no slow build-up, like you specifically requested…

…But damn it, you  _ really _ didn’t want to stop now.

Red’s tongue slithered past your lips to tangle with yours, and did he _ever_ know how to use it. Forget the ‘sensual dance’ you had come to expect out of frenching; the way his tongue slid and played with your own was heated, lustful and downright  _ dirty _ . You flushed even harder just trying to visualize it.

The way his hands were guiding you weren’t really helping your case, either. He had let go of your hand – which you had promptly grabbed at his jacket with to anchor you – in favor of grasping hard at your waist.

It quickly went south before you could object, hooking under your outer thigh to hoist your leg up against his pelvis. You softly cried out, breaking out of the wonderful kiss to stare at him with irritated, yet pleading eyes.

“Red…” You didn’t hide your uneasiness, and thankfully, Red had taken notice.

“is that too much?” He promptly asked, not even a hint of teasing in his voice. He really was taking this seriously, you had to give him credit for that.

You hesitated…only to back out after a second. “No…just warn me next time, okay?”

Red firmly nodded, but not before adding in a “you’re sure?” just for confirmation. You affirmed with him and, just to smooth things over a little more, one of your hands went upwards to hook around his neck vertebrae, guiding him back down to you.

He smiled crookedly, his one golden tooth glinting in the dim light. “oh,  _ that’s _ more like it…” he mused, a soft and sultry growl building up behind his ribcage.

You attempted to look away out of embarrassment, but the monster wasn’t having any of it. The hand at your back briefly went upwards to guide you to look him in the eyes by the curve of your jaw. The color on each of your faces were surely matching at this point, the mixed warmth edging you on.

“we’ve only got a few minutes left, i’d bet. what say we take advantage of that as far as we want, huh?” 

You were ashamed to admit that these offers of his were becoming more and more tempting as the minutes drew on. Really, you had already expressed your concerns with him, and he had actually reciprocated in kind. With so little time left of his turn, what did you have to worry about?

You decided to be bold. In a spurt of confidence, you hooked your leg back up to wind around his waist, causing him to take a sharp inhale of breath.

“Well, you didn’t make me regret coming in here for this round. I guess it’s my turn to not make  _ you _ regret it.” You prompted, a coy smile teasing at your own lips.

You could see him visibly shaking with restraint. “you know just what i want to hear, dolly…” he took in a shuddering breath, diving back down again. “now, c’mere.”

You feverishly answered his kiss like a woman starved, the sudden need to be closer to him overwhelming your senses. You were shocked at just how much you were letting go like this; were it more than seven minutes ago, you would have surely called yourself a raging lunatic.

You moaned into each other’s mouths, loud enough that it could be heard beyond the door. Soon after, you heard a loud clatter from directly behind you, though Red made sure to keep you busy enough that you couldn’t turn around.

Apparently, Red had tried to make some room by using his arm to sweep over all of the brooms and mops that lined the back wall, so that they all fell over. You only realized this as the monster promptly hooked that arm under your other thigh and pulled you up off of the ground, only to push you flat against the wall.

You whimpered at the rough treatment, which Red deftly captured with his tongue. It wasn’t long before you felt his hands wander to grab the flesh of your ass, and your legs instinctively tightened around his waist.

You were just starting to wonder why the timer was taking so long when the skeleton finally pulled away, swiftly leaning down to attack your neck, just below your earlobe. There was the tiniest prick of pain as he sucked on the skin there, his sharp teeth just barely breaking through, but he quickly laved over the spot with his tongue, humming in the back of his throat(?).

You couldn’t even think of retaliating before the telltale knock came once again on the door.

Red removed himself from your neck torturously slow, and you caught a full view of those intense, crimson eyelights locking onto yours as he pulled away. A moment went by where your labored breaths intermingled with his, neither of you wanting to make that first move to end things.

But the monster finally set you down, on wobbly legs no less, just as quickly swishing your hair around to cover the hickey on your neck. You frowned, ashamed how you felt  _ disappointed _ that you had to leave so soon.

Red held out a hand to stop you from opening the door, however, leaning down one last time to whisper hungrily in your ear,

_ “we’ll make sure to pick up where we left off next time, sound good sweetness~?” _

You couldn’t bear to look at him at this point, mumbling some half-assed affirmative that only earned you an amused chuckle from the monster. You were sure there was no helping the red flush to your face, so you decided to bite the bullet and open the door.

To your surprise, Edge had decided to come back down, after his “nap”. He sat at the table once again, but once he saw you emerge shyly from the closet, closely followed by a smug-looking Red, his teeth twisted in a snarl, and he buried his face in his phone screen.

You tried not to notice as you rushed to the table, yanking up the hat and fishing out one of the three papers left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, this was definitely one of my favorite chapters to write, purely because I'm such an insufferable simp for this jackass x)


	7. Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You doubt anyone else could top this.

You could have sobbed with relief right then and there.

“Okay, Pap, you’re up! Let’s get inside already!” You exclaimed, purposefully rushing so that none of the monsters could shoot you anymore uncertain glances left over from the last round. You flat-out speed-walked to the closet, with Papyrus trailing questioningly behind you. Once you both were inside, you were delighted to see that he himself turned the light on.

“(Y/N), ARE YOU QUITE ALRIGHT? YOU SEEM DISTINCTLY MORE NERVOUS THAN USUAL.” He noted, genuine concern flashing within his bright eyelights.

You swallowed thickly. “Uh, I didn’t think it was that noticeable. Sorry, Paps, it’s not because of you, I swear!” You quickly added, afraid of hurting the gentle giant’s feelings.

To your relief, he smiled at your insistence. “OH, DON’T WORRY! I WOULD HAVE TAKEN IT AS A COMPLIMENT ANYWAYS!” You gave him a puzzled look, and he elaborated with an audible wink, “THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS THE WONDERFUL ABILITY TO WOO EVEN THE SHYEST OF HUMANS. I, TOO, WOULD BE  _ SHAKING _ WITH NERVES UPON ENTERING A TINY CLOSET WITH SOMEONE AS DEVILISHLY HANDSOME AS I!”

You couldn’t help but giggle good-naturedly. This dork was just too cute for his own good sometimes.

“ALLOW ME TO EASE SOME OF THAT TENSION OF YOURS.” With that, the monster carefully lowered himself to sit cross-legged on the closet floor, grinning brightly. He pat the space in front of him, inviting you to do the same.

So you did. And sure enough, all of your prior nerves and embarrassment from the previous round had all but melted off of you by this point. You were going to be sad when this round was over, you could tell.

“So, Papyrus, what do you want to do while we’re in here? We could just talk, if you want, there’s no rule against that, so long as they hear us out there.” You pointed out.

Papyrus stayed silent for a moment, furrowing his brow bones. When he spoke next, he had actually lowered his voice down to a normal volume.

“Well, (Y/n), I Do Actually Have Something In Mind That We Could Do…” Now he was definitely the one looking nervous, his gloved hands gripping his femurs. “And We Absolutely Don’t Have To If You Don’t Want To!”

You softened your eyes, placing your hand over his comfortingly. You knew you would have accepted whatever he would throw at you, regardless; you were that confident that the cinnamon roll would never do anything to upset you.

“Go ahead, Pap, I’m listening.” You answered with a smile.

A bright shade of tangerine-orange spread across his cheekbones, and he seemed to look everywhere but you. “Firstly, You Have To Know That, Um…” He began, “I Completely Understand The… _ Nature _ Of This Game, And I Understand Why You Were So Nervous During The Rounds Before…”

To your surprise, the skeleton reached over to gently move your hair around so that Red’s hickey could be noticeable. You were too stunned to move, your cheeks positively  _ burning _ .

“And While I’d Never Wish To Take It As Far As The Others May Have…” He continued, wringing his gloved hands together in his lap, “I At Least Want To Participate To Some Capacity By…Testing Something.”

His hand was shaking as he moved it to cup you by your jawline, and you instinctively leaned into the comforting smell of different spices from the kitchen. “I Thought Previously That Skeletons Weren’t Able To Do This Because We Don’t Have Any Lips, But…” He swallowed, his cheekbones lighting up like a lamp, and he rushed out his next sentence. “MayIKissYou,(Y/n)?”

…Oh.

Was that all? With how uncertain he had become, you were sure he was actually going to suggest something that you weren’t okay with. But as your smile settled back on your face and how you bit your bottom lip to keep from laughing aloud, you knew it was all an adorable false alarm.

You scooted closer to the monster, your kneecaps just grazing against his. “Of course you can, Papyrus. You can kiss me as much as you want to, and I won’t be upset. After all, I did agree that I’d have to do something after the timer starts, right?”

To your relief, the skeleton smiled once more, and you felt his thumb gently rub at your skin. “Well, If You’re So Sure, Then I’ll Certainly Try Not To Disappoint!” He studied your face for a long moment, and you forced yourself to not look away under his gaze. “Allow Me To Start…”

With movements too quick for you to react right away, he swooped down to press a toothy kiss to your forehead with a soft  _ Mwah! _ sound. “Here!” He finished.

Only when you noticed his amused grin at your dazed expression did you exhale on a tirade of giggles.  _ Stars _ , that was just too sweet!

“Oh, But That’s Certainly Not Enough,” Papyrus continued, sounding delightfully amused even with the lowered volume of his voice, “Not Enough To Be Thoroughly Japed By The Great Papyrus!”

You lightly squealed when, with even faster movements, you were sure, the monster leaned down to kiss both of your cheeks in quick succession. When he leaned back to inspect his work: a light dusting of pink over the areas he kissed, the feeling of him pressing his index phalanges into your cheeks caused your giggles to heighten in pitch.

“I JUST LOVE HOW YOU HUMANS ARE SO SQUISHY!” Papyrus gushed as you playfully swatted his hands away. You had half a mind to hide your face in your hands, but he had captured both of them in his mitts before you could even act on it.

He pulled you to sit even closer by your hands, and he lowered his voice again to whisper in your ear, “It Gives Me So Many Opportunities To Tease You!”

You were pretty sure the noise you just made sounded akin to a tea kettle, or a deflating balloon. With your hands still captured, you hurriedly ducked your head to hide it with your arms. That still didn’t stop Papyrus from planting a kiss on the top of your head, though.

This was almost too much for you to handle. The wholesome, fluffy vibes from this monster were hitting you much more differently than Stretch or Red during their turns, but with how this was going so far, you didn’t mind one bit of it.

“Stop, please! I can’t take such genuine compliments!” You murmured, a smile once more creeping onto your face.

“OH, NOW THAT WON’T DO!” The monster pressed with a laugh, “AFTER ALL, I’VE STILL GOT PLENTY MORE OF THEM TO GIVE YOU!”

If possible, you scrunched up further into yourself. “Oh, no…”

You could practically hear his grin stretch wider. “OH, YES! INCLUDING SUCH COMPLIMENTS LIKE…”

You felt Papyrus raise both of your hands upwards, and then the gentle nudge of his teeth against your knuckles. The slight shock of it caused you to raise your head to meet his eyes, which were now inches away from yours.

“You Have Exquisitely Beautiful Eyes.” He finished.

You stared back dumbly, face flushed. “Pap…”

He went on, despite the weak protest, “They Shine Almost As Bright As The Light Of Your Soul...It’s Positively Radiant, (Y/n).”

You exhaled on a giggle, racking through your stalled brain to think up of any kind of response, to no avail.

But Papyrus wasn’t quick to wait any longer for you. “Of Course, Not Many Can Match To The Unbelievable Radiance Of The Great Papyrus,” You could tell he was beginning to ramble, and you playfully rolled your eyes, “But I Will Obviously Make An Exception For A Lovely Human Such As-”

“Papyrus!” You gently took his skull in your hands, beaming at his enthusiasm. If there was anything true in this life, it was certainly this monster’s infectious smile. “Will you just kiss me already?”

The skeleton’s eyelights twinkled with affection, and he wasted no time in leaning down to press his teeth to your lips. There was no passionate or desperate edge to the gesture that you were used to, only a pleasant tingle against your mouth, and you hummed lightly.

One of Papyrus’s hands went once more to cup at your face, gently pulling you even closer to him. It seemed he was determined to be as gentlemanly (gentle-monster-ly?) as possible, without even laying a hand anywhere else on your body...which you were more than grateful for.

You could feel him murmuring against your lips, “You Taste So Sweet...”

You were sure your cheeks were actually aflame, but before you could react further, the monster pulled away, taking your hand in one of his again.

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH, (Y/N), THAT WAS ALL I NEEDED!” He suddenly announced, to your mild confusion.

“That’s...that’s all?” You questioned. It’s not like you were protesting...too much...but still, after every other round you’ve faced, this was certainly new.

Papyrus nodded. “THAT’S ALL! AFTER ALL, WE’VE ONLY GOT A FEW MORE SECONDS OF TIME LEFT IN OUR ROUND.”

“Wait, we do?” You raised your brows. “How can you even tell?”

He offered a hand to you, helping you stand back up. “AMONG THE MANY OTHER ASPECTS THAT MAKE ME SO GREAT, IS MY IMPECCABLE SENSE OF TIME-TELLING!” You snorted when he held his wrist up to his face, like he was checking an imaginary watch. “IN FACT, WE ONLY HAVE ABOUT FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO…”

On the silent “one” Papyrus exaggeratedly placed a hand to where his ear would be, only for a knock on the door to sound right afterwards. Papyrus bent as best he could to give a mock bow and you silently applauded his timing skills. You laughed loudly, leaning in to give him one final hug before you had to leave.

You gave him a final parting kiss on the cheekbone, and his orange blush lit up the space so much more than the light bulb, you were sure.

The both of you stepped out, and you could almost see most of the monsters’ faces of relief at seeing your bright smile.

“Okay, we’ve only got two more rounds to go. Let’s get ‘em over with, eh?” You announced to the party, pointedly digging into the hat with a final grin to Papyrus in appreciation. You doubted anyone could top  _ that _ round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it I love it I love it and I love this bean with all my heart and it needs to be said. Period.


	8. Blackberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've just about had enough...

“Oh come on,” you groaned, the fluffy high you were riding instantly plummeting. You wearily rubbed your forehead after this particular pick. Of course, your luck would turn. After the wholesomeness that was Papyrus, of course, life would kick you in your nonexistent balls.

Sure Red could be a pain-in-the-ass pervert, but Blackberry? He was like Edge if he was a small, arrogant, pinprick of self-entitlement. Even the way he unwarrantedly treated his brother, Rus, set your blood boiling. 

You made no attempt to hide your displeased frown when you made your way to the indigo skeleton from his spot on the wall and placed your hands on your hips. “You’re next Black, so let’s just get this over with.”

He blinked. The surprise in his expression quickly melted away to a pleased, but impatient smirk. “AH! FINALLY.” He uncrossed his arms to snap his fingers at his taller brother. “STAY HERE AND GUARD MY SPOT. I DON’T WANT ANY OF THESE PATHETIC MONGRELS TO THINK THEY’RE WORTHY OF BEING IN THE SAME PLACE AS ME”. You growled and muttered to yourself, clenching your fists as you all but stomped your way to the closet, Black following close behind. 

When you were both in front of the closet, he spun on his heel to smirk triumphantly at the other skeletons in the room with a haughty gesture to himself. “WITNESS, PATHETIC WORMS, YOUR COMPLETE AND UTTER  _ INCOMPETENCE _ AT WOOING WOMEN, AND WATCH AS I, THE DIABOLICAL BLACKBERRY, EFFORTLESSLY DEBAUCH THE WOMAN OF YOUR DR-”

And that was all you could take of his monologuing. You promptly grabbed his arm and unceremoniously all but threw him into the closet and shot Sans a deadpan expression. “Set the timer and the  _ second _ the time is up, open the door no matter what he says.”

Sans shot you a thumbs up with his own dead-tired expression. “can do kiddo. try not to die.”

The voice of the pompous skeleton himself impatiently called out from the closet. “I HAVEN’T GOT ALL DAY HUMAN! UNLESS YOU WANT TO EXTEND YOUR TIME, I SUGGEST YOU STOP DILLY-DALLYING AND GET IN!”

“Pretty sure my soul did,” you muttered your reply to Sans beneath your breath and closed the closet doors behind you.

Blackberry was filing his...gloves? Maybe that was why they were so sharp? His leg was crossed over the other, which was avidly tapping his foot against the floor. You flicked the light switch on, only for glowing indigo magic surrounding the cord attached to the bulb to lower the cord down, effectively turning the lights off.

Your eye twitched, and you turned your head to face to stare down at the smirking skeleton on the floor. You could see his smug face clearly, as wisps of indigo magic wafted out of his eye socket. “Can you  _ not  _ do that?” He continued filing his gloves.

“I BELIEVE THE PURPOSE OF THIS GAME IS TO HAVE THE LIGHTS OFF, IS IT NOT?” He flexed his hand in front of himself. “I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU’D HAVE GOTTEN SUCH A SIMPLE IDEA DOWN BY NOW AFTER PLAYING WITH MOST OF THE OTHERS, HUMAN.” 

_ This guy! _

Your cheeks flared indignantly and you huffed, refusing to acknowledge him as you pulled the switch again. “I do, and I want the lights on. For someone who claimed to be amazing at giving women what they want, you sure seem to have no clue how to give me what I want.” You smirked as light engulfed you once more.  _ Take that, you little brat! _

You smelled something fruity and electric and your smile immediately fell when it was dark. 

You stared him down with narrowed eyes as your fingers latched around the cord. “On.”

Never leaving his position, his indigo eyelights met your own, the right eye socket flaring with magic. Darkness. “OFF.”

“On.” 

Light.

“OFF.”

Dark.

“...You know what? That’s why you want it off so bad, isn’t it Black?” You glared at the skeleton. “Because for all your claims to the contrary, you can’t turn me on.”

Oooh, that  _ really _ upset him, and you felt a thrill at recognizing pure, righteous fury overtake his once grinning complexion.

Until suddenly a sharp bone translucently glowing indigo smashed the bulb, causing you to stumble back and hit the wall of the closet with a yelp and a few curses as you gripped your head.

Amazingly, no shards landed on you. Rubbing the back of your impacted head, you looked up and realized that the light bulb shards were levitating in the air by indigo magic. Blackberry brought the shards to him and never once severing eye contact with you, he crushed the shards in his gloved hands, brilliant rays of purple and blue light igniting in sparks.

“What the heck did you have to do that for?!” You didn’t try to contain the volume of your voice. You couldn’t find it in you to care a single bit what the others would think as you glared at the skeleton. The neutral expression on his face only infuriated you further.

Blackberry tsked, molding the shards in his hands like putty as his magic engulfed his gloves. “WATCH YOURSELF, HUMAN. DO I NOT DESERVE A ‘THANK YOU’ FOR PREVENTING THOSE LOVELY EYES OF YOURS FROM BEING PIERCED BY GLASS SHARDS?” 

“All I wanted was to have the lights on! And it’s your fault in the first place for breaking the damn bulb!” You retorted. 

“THIS IS TRUE. AMAZINGLY STILL, I DO NOT REGRET MY DECISION.” Although you couldn’t detect any malice in his voice, you were still upset and annoyed from his actions earlier that you didn’t register how odd that was, your blood continuing to boil at his audacity.

“You know what? That’s it.” You marched to the closet door and banged on it three times. “Hey, Sans? He broke the light bulb and I am  _ not _ enjoying myself in any way shape or form.”

You heard Blackberry mumble something behind you. Too bad you didn’t care to listen and focused on Sans’s response.

“don’t worry about that, i’ll fix it later. you okay?” He must have been right outside the door to respond. 

You nodded. “I’m okay. Just...whatever. How much time do we have left?”

“about three minutes.” You groaned, letting your forehead slump forward to hit the closet door. Sans apparently thought your misery was funny because you heard a light chuckle. “don’t worry kiddo. i promised i’d open the door the moment the time’s up and i will. just hang in there.”

You grumbled and turned around, making your way back to the skeleton and sat down, refusing to let any part of your body touch him. “Three minutes. Good. So go ahead and be unpleasant, because soon I’ll be fre-” you paused, noticing the indigo flower made of the former glass shards. 

He held it out to you. “FOR YOU.”

Oh wow, it was…actually beautiful. But, then again, it  _ was _ coming from Blackberry, so…

“What, are you going to stab me with it like you did last week with a fork?” He grimaced.

“THAT WAS A REGRETTABLE LAPSE OF JUDGEMENT THEN, AS IT WAS WITH THE LIGHTBULB TODAY. PLEASE ACCEPT THIS FLOWER AS MY OFFICIAL APOLOGY.”

_ Well good for you for not being a total dick all the time. _ ..You begrudgingly took the flower and carefully tucked it away into your pocket, forcing out a “thank you” as you did. You had to try to put up with him, if not for the others, then for Rus.

At the thought of the sweet giant, your cheeks flushed, a small smile escaping from your lips as you remembered your encounter with him.

Blackberry noticed your blush and he perked up beside you. He scooted himself closer to you, faux yawning and stretching his arms to rest one arm around yours. “I BELIEVE THAT I HAVE A DUTY TO FULFILL. AFTER THE UNDOUBTEDLY MISERABLE TIME YOU HAD WITH THOSE INCOMPETENT FOOLS, ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU JUST HOW ROMANTIC A SKELETON CAN TRULY BE.”

Aaand there went your good feelings. “Actually nah. I’m gonna ask Sans if I can leave because I’m pretty bored already.”

He spluttered. “B-BUT, WHY-YOU,” his hands shook furiously, “AFTER THAT ROMANTIC GESTURE YOU JUST…" he growled, "YOU ARE SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL BRAT!”

You raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Kind of ironic, given how you’re acting right now. What, do you really think I’m going to be magically seduced by how you have and continue to insult me? Or not allowing your brother to enjoy his time with me?” You rolled your eyes. “Because if so, then it’s too bad I don’t have Blue’s stickers on me because you deserve a gold star. 10 out of 10!” You slow-clapped. 

“WHY ARE YOU  _ LIKE _ THIS?!” He screeched, and you winced at the volume. And you thought Edge had range. “ALL I DO IS TRY TO BE NICE AND TO WOO YOU, BUT  _ NO _ , YOU JUST HAVE TO LIKE EVERYONE ELSE MORE! EVEN THAT REPULSIVE DOPPELGANGER OF MINE, RED!”

“Well,” you fired back. “Maybe I’d like you a little more if you weren’t so terrible all the time!" Your brows furrowed in aggravation. "It would also help to not treat your brother like trash. I mean, the guy has a name, and it sure as hell ain't  _ Mutt _ .”

Blackberry’s face burned with his indigo magic. “I TRY AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT-!” He cut himself off, realizing he was lapsing yet again, and at your expectant expression, he deflated.

“It’s Not...I Don’t…” He slumped back against the wall. “You’re So Annoying...Disrespectful. But I Can’t Stop Thinking Of You...” Your eyes widened as he slowly turned to look at you. “I Don’t Like Doing This,  _ Being _ Like This. I  _ Want _ To Be Better.  _ YOU _ Make Me Want To Be Better. And You’re Right: I Don’t Deserve You.”

He was suddenly right in front of you, his hands subtly moving up to cup your face. “ **But STARS** ,  **Do I Want You More Than I’ve** **_Ever_ ** **Wanted To Be On The Surface.** ” And he smashed his face with yours.

You gasped in surprise and he pressed closer, moving your legs to situate himself between them as he passionately moved his mouth against your own. Yet all the while, his hands held your face as if you were the most delicate treasure in his possession. 

“Black...” you murmured against his mouth. You parted your lips to mold your tongue with his and wrapped your arms around him, pulling him closer to you. He moaned, moving his hands so his claws could sink into the skin of your waist.

He carried you onto his lap and continued to kiss you, grinding his pelvis against yours as his magic swirled all around you. You gasped, near lightheaded, as a hand reached up to your shirt, desperately clawing at the front of it to find your humming SOUL and rest above it. 

“Stars, You Are So _ Beautiful _ ,” he whispered against your ear, gently nipping your earlobe before moving down to your neck in a steady trail of kisses, only to sink his fangs into your neck with a small, possessive bite. You arched your back, legs trembling at the unholy sensation of pleasure.

_ Oh wow, oh wow _ …You pushed him flat on his back, climbing on top to press your hips into his and he squirmed, writhing with pleasure beneath you.

He swore under his breath, half-hooded eye sockets gazing into yours. Heart-shaped eyelights swirling with indigo magic and passion locked with your own. 

“alright (y/n), hold on, i’ll get you out.” You both froze, immediately realizing your time was up.

Black’s eyelights morphed within seconds from hearts, to broken hearts, and then finally exclamation points as he sat you both up and readjusted your clothes with lightning speed. 

When Black noticed you struggling, he helped twist your shirt back into place and re-did your hair while you tied his loose, ripped bandana. “Thank You.” 

“It’s fine, thanks,” you murmured. Black nodded, moving to the side to make room for you, but before he left, he pressed a small, gentle kiss on your cheek. You flushed, and quickly shook your head, trying to snap out of it. 

Sans opened the closet door to find you and Black waiting expectantly, Blackberry with his usual scowl and legs over the other with his arms crossed and you leaning, tapping your foot. “as promised, on the dot. you’re free to go kiddo.”

“Thank you Sans,” you smiled at the shorter skeleton who gave you a smaller one in return, only for his expression to turn to one of confusion. You both carefully made your way out of the closet and stopped in front of Sans and his inquisitive stare.

“hey, kiddo.”

“Yes?”

He pointed directly at the upper right side of your chest. “...why is there a giant claw rip in your shirt?”

You blanched, looking down to your ruined shirt, exposing your underlying tank top, almost comically slow.

The other skeletons in the room, whatever they were discussing amongst themselves or separately, suddenly paused. You heard the sound of a jaw literally dropping to the floor, as well as an enthusiastic whoop of encouragement from who you presumed to be Rus.

“OH CALM YOURSELVES YOU BABY BONES!” Blackberry rolled his eyes and jabbed a phalange in the direction of the rip. “THERE’S A PERFECTLY GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS...”

“I fell-”

“-SHE FELL.” You both said simultaneously. Like the totally unsuspicious pair you were.

Sans raised a brow ridge, unconvinced. “really? on what?”

Oh shit. On what on what on what? Think, at your clumsiest, what have you fallen on?! “...The broom handle in there is really sharp, Sans. A total health hazard.”

Black nodded in agreement, magic summoning the broom in question. “YES! LOOK AT THIS, NOW LOOK AT THE RIP IN HER SHIRT. NOW LOOK AT THE BROOM. NOW LOOK AT THE RIP IN HER SHIRT, AND THEN LOOK AT ME BECAUSE I AM INCREDIBLE.” 

You sputtered, holding a hand up to your mouth to prevent outright laughing at Blackberry’s 'Old Spice' reference and faked a cough.

“WHY, I COULD HAVE USED THIS BROOM FOR ONE OF MY DEADLY TRAPS!” He paused in thought, then turned to look behind Sans and called out, “MUTT! WRITE THAT DOWN!”

Rus gave a thumbs-up and did just that on a notepad he summoned. Blackberry turned back to Sans, tsking and waving a hand in front of his face with his other hand on his hips. “SHAME ON YOU SANS FOR LEAVING THIS WEAPON IN THE CLOSET. LOOK AT THE RIP IN HER SHIRT! SHAME, FOR SHAME...” he scolded, then made his way to his brother. 

“Yep, so, now that that’s settled, I’ll go ahead and pull from the hat-”

“OH SO ANYONE CAN BE ROUGH WITH THE HUMAN SO LONG AS IT’S HIDDEN FROM THE OTHERS, GOOD TO KNOW, YOU HYPOCRITE!” Edge’s voice snarled at Blackberry, whose own eyes narrowed defiantly at Edge. Rus and Red immediately teleported to stand beside their brothers protectively. 

“YOU HEARD THE HUMAN’S RESPONSE, EDGE. AND I DON’T NEED TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU, SO I SUGGEST YOU **_BACK OFF_**.”

Oh for the love of...you glanced at Sans, sending him a pleading look to end this confrontation before it escalated. Sans quickly teleported in the middle of the skeletons, extending his arms out.

“everybody calm down. (y/n) is fine, she said so herself. and the game’s almost done, so everyone just hold on a bit longer, alright?” The edgy skeletons slowly released their magic and moved cautiously back to their favored positions in the room. “see? no need to fight-”

“sure, makes sense you’d want to continue, even though this game is clearly affecting everyone.” You were surprised to see Stretch, of all monsters, stare down at Sans with, well you wouldn’t call it contempt, but there was definitely annoyed disapproval there. You noticed, heartbreakingly, that Blue was not beside him, causing his words to make your stomach twist unpleasantly with guilt. Blue wasn’t even in the room, for that matter. 

Stretch didn’t meet your eyes as he continued to address Sans. “after all, it’s just your name left in that hat, isn’t it?”

You slowly reached into the hat, and sure enough…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the chapter that my wonderful friend Sorceress wrote out, per her request! I absolutely love how she portrayed this lil shit, and I had a lot of fun making the final edits. Next up...the grand finale! :D


	9. Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale to end 'em all...

...You quietly called out his name.

The monster only shrugged, true to himself, and strolled on into the closet without a word. You looked after him incredulously, turning back to Stretch with pleading eyes.

“It’s just one more round, and then we can be done with game night, okay?” You gently reached out to squeeze his arm. “Would you mind setting that last timer for me?”

It took a moment, but he sighed, relenting and pulling out his phone and setting an alarm. You smiled up to him in thanks, before trailing after Sans into the closet and shutting the door.

It was only after you noticed how dark it was that you remembered: Blackberry broke the lightbulb.

You frowned. You supposed you could deal with it for one more round; with these skeletons and their magic blushes, of course you weren’t completely blind in here.  _ Now, how to get Sans to blush... _

“you doin’ okay?” At least you had his eyelights to guide you to where he was. “i guess this game is takin’ a toll on all of us, apparently.”

He wasn’t wrong. This wasn’t one of the most terrible games you’d been through, not in the slightest, but right now...you were just  _ tired _ . You weren’t sure how much more of this you could take in one night.

As much as you loved the skeletons, the emotional drain of the night’s events was taking its toll on you. If Papyrus’s wholesome kisses hadn’t have given you the desperate burst of energy you needed, you would’ve been napping in the closet for the entire round with Sans.

“Eh, what’s one more round?” You mused after a while, shrugging to mirror him. “I’m in this for the long run at this point, so go ahead, gimme what’cha got.”

Sans quirked a brow ridge. “really? no specifications whatsoever? rather bold of you to trust me so much, kiddo,” he teased.

You smirked, crossing your arms. “What can I say? I guess you bozos have made me bold.” To punctuate that point, you leaned down enough to get in his face as much as you could. “Think I can’t handle it, tough guy?”

He chuckled, taking a step closer to counter you. “mmmm, i dunno, (y/n), what i’ve got planned...it’s pretty intense. i'm gonna need you to keep an open mind for me here.”

“I’ll certainly try,” you sing-songed, playfully bumping into him. That napping contest you were expecting him to pull was something you could really enjoy right now.

With an extended wink, he grinned right back at you. “welp, okay then. don’t say i didn’t warn you…”

...That was the last shred of nonchalance you heard out of him before he took both of your wrists in his hands, turned you around and  _ slammed _ you back against the far wall. The wind knocked completely out of you, you struggled to make any kind of sense of what had happened before Sans’s teeth crashed violently down on your lips.

Your eyes were so wide they could have popped out of their sockets, and you  _ squealed _ loudly at the unexpected treatment. You could feel him sliding your wrists up the wall until he managed to hold them there together with one hand.

The other hand roughly grabbed you by the waist to pull your bodies flush together.

You gasped, and a faint blue light was your only warning before his tongue slipped into your mouth, stroking and curling around your own,  _ demanding _ it to be submissive. In your unbridled shock, you didn’t dare refuse.

The hand at your waist slipped under the hem of your shirt, rubbing slow, teasing circles into the skin of your hips. At the sound of your shuddering, drawn-out sigh, you felt Sans’s grin widen against your mouth. He hummed, pleased at your reaction.

Finally, after far too long for your liking, you were able to find the sense to turn your head away, breaking the kiss and panting heavily. Sans wasn’t doing much better; your labored breaths mingled together in the small space, the warmth making you shiver.

“...S-Sans...wha...what was…” You stammered, unable to fully process just how, and with whom, this was happening to you.

He was silent for a moment, resting his head in the crook of your neck. You could feel his chest slowly rise and fall, right up against yours. And that low, faint humming...was that his soul?

Although you could barely hear it, it was so beautiful, so peaceful...

“so,” he finally spoke, shaking you out of your mesmerized stupor. You fought not to melt at the deep, gravelly tone his voice had taken, “how open is your mind at this point, buttercup?” he chuckled, nuzzling gently into the junction between your neck and your shoulder.

Now that you had calmed down a bit, you could finally form complete sentences, at the very least. “...I-I’ll admit, this wasn’t... _ quite _ what I was expecting out of you.” you muttered, sheepish.

Sans tittered good-naturedly. “eh, that’s fair.”

You shivered when you felt his cool breath gently waft over your skin. “but back to my question...how open is your mind, (y/n)? you wanna back out?”

Surprisingly, it took you less time than usual to come up with an answer. “...No. I think I can handle this. Just try to warn me if you want to try anything...too rough…” You murmured that last bit so that even you could barely hear it, your cheeks flushed brightly.

Unluckily for you, Sans took notice. “aww,” he breathed, his mouth moving up right against your ear, “don’t you go shy on me, now, beautiful. you should know by now that i  _ love _ hearing that pretty voice of yours…”

_ Sweet stars above _ , that low baritone should be illegal. That or you actually  _ did _ have a voice kink and this had just solidified it.

He definitely wasn’t helping your case any further, letting go of your hands to trace feather-light trails along your sides, your torso, your arms, the outside of your thighs…

...And he was  _ still _ talking. “seeing those pretty cheeks all red and flushed...those beautiful eyes twinkling like stars...that soft skin all over you that i just wanna…” he trailed off, settling his hands on random spots and gently squeezing you there, “...do you even  _ know _ what you do to me, (y/n)?”

And, there went any more complete sentences that may have been stored in your brain until that point. “I...I-I...S-Sa…”

“i mean sure, i  _ definitely _ wanted you to save me for last,” he continued, pausing to lean down and press a  _ slow _ , open-mouthed kiss to your collarbone (you bit your lip to hide a moan so hard, you thought you’d broken the skin), “but if you even knew just how  _ angry _ i was with seeing every single one of them have a turn with you first... _ touching _ you before i could…”

He growled, pressing you further against the wall, and you whimpered. “i was tempted to not be the only one havin’ a bad time right then.” Sans pulled away; now it was his turn to look embarrassed. “‘course, i’m not all that innocent here. i mean, i  _ did _ lie about breaking the game console, after all.”

Your jaw dropped. “I-but-how...?” You stammered in a desperate attempt to collect your thoughts. “Why?”

His grin faltered, and he averted his eyelights briefly. “i guess my reasoning was that everyone, not just me, had some feelings they wanted to get off their rib cages...this just looked like the easiest route to take.”

After a small, speechless eternity to process  _ that _ statement...you pursed your lips. While you weren’t thrilled with this, you still couldn’t be all that mad. You did consent to this. You did enjoy your time, at the end of the rounds, with each of the skeletons.

And if there were still some feelings that needed to be brought into the light...you could deal with that later. It was far too late at night, game night was just about ending for you all, and, to restate, you were  _ tired _ .

All you wanted to do was to enjoy whatever time you had left, consequences be damned, and then go to sleep at the end of it all.

So, with that final decision planted firmly in your head, you finally took control of your hands at long last, winding them up and around Sans’s neck vertebrae and effectively gaining his attention. His eye sockets widened as the piercing pinpricks of his eyelights focused on you.

“Alright then.” You stated calmly, and you went on at the skeleton’s blank stare, “That’s something that we can all address tomorrow, when we’ve had a chance to sleep on it. I don’t know about you, but this has been a pretty eventful game night...for  _ all _ of us.”

You smiled crookedly, and Sans graciously returned it after a beat. You continued lowly, eyelids drooping to half-mast, “And I think I’m perfectly content with just...enjoying myself for the rest of the round. We can shell out the rest of it later.”

Acting on impulse, you leaned in to brush your lips against the corner of his mouth, before pulling back teasingly. “What do you think, big guy?”

The skeleton’s grin curled devilishly, and he gave you one final, chaste skeleton-kiss to your forehead. A guttural purr vibrated from his neck vertebrae. 

“i’m thinking that smart mouth of yours needs to be kept busy.” One of his hands flew upwards to tangle itself in your hair, finding purchase and phalanges curling to give a firm, but gentle yank. “let me help ya with that…”

The way your lips melded against his teeth almost felt like pure bliss. He pressed you closer to him, passionate, yet still as tender as a new lover could have been. You weren’t even close to caring about how loud or soft you were by now; all that mattered was the remaining minutes that you weren’t keen on wasting.

Sans hummed against your mouth, his phalanges threading through your hair now, softly massaging your scalp, and your hands gently rubbed at his shoulders in thanks. “mmmn...i’ve got half a mind to call the rest of this game off right now…’n shortcut us somewhere more comfortable.”

“Sans…” you chided, only pulling away to lean down and brush your lips over the bones of his neck vertebrae that you could reach. He shivered, and when you gently grazed your teeth over those same spots, his breath hitched.

In one swift movement, Sans had pulled you away from the wall and sat you both down, with you straddling his lap. For the next few moments, it was all you could do to not moan aloud at the soft, shakily-whispered praises he murmured against your skin, and anywhere he kissed.

A kiss on your forehead. “you’re so soft, feels so nice under my hands…”

On your jawline. “i’ve wanted to do all of this for so long…”

At the base of your throat. “you’re lucky i’m trying to hold back so much...it’s so damn hard to…”

On your collarbone. “i can only hope you’ll let me do this to you again...you deserve all of this and more…”

At the center of your chest, against your bare skin, right above your thrumming soul. “how in the angel’s name did i get to be  _ so damn lucky _ …?”

_ Galaxies up in heaven _ , you were about to pass out! You whimpered, almost pitifully, under Sans’s whispers and caresses. You cried out his name, grasping at him desperately.

The pinpricks of Sans’s eyelights, once an opaque white, now glowed a luminescent cyan. Although his sockets’ lids were dropped at half-mast, you swore you saw the eyelights morph into shimmering blue hearts.

“that’s my name,” he groaned, pulling away to plant a teasing kiss on the tip of your nose. “tell me what you need.”

“I…” you gasped, not even finding the words to answer him properly. “Please, I need…”

Sans chuckled at your shyness, pecking you once more on your mouth at your pause. “...yessss…?” he drawled.

You would have snapped at him for his drawn-out teasing if you weren’t so desperate for him. “...Sans, please, I need you…” you finally muttered. That was all you could bring yourself to say.

He rewarded you with a longer kiss, bringing you down lower so your back was against the floor. He only broke it when you tapped him on the shoulder, reminding him you needed air. And when he pulled away, the smile was all but wiped off of his skeletal face.

“...you have no idea how much i’ve wanted you to say those words…” he answered you, moving a lock of hair out of the way of your eyes. “but…”

His pause lasted just a bit too long, and you looked up at him questioningly, the light, cloudy mess in your head just beginning to clear up. “But what?”

He gave a small, nervous smile as he cupped your face in his hand, a phalanx gently stroking your cheek. “as much as i’d love to take care of you, right here, i don’t think your mind will be too open to, ah,” he chuckled, light blue tinges dusting his cheekbones, “the things i  _ really _ want to do to you.”

You understood perfectly, and you averted your eyes out of sheer embarrassment.

“i wouldn’t want to even try now, anyways…” he continued, glancing back towards the door, “not only because i’m not  _ that _ horrible, but we might be running short on time here.”

He reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out his phone. “yeah, runnin’ short. we’ve got less than two minutes.”

You couldn’t help but pout. You couldn’t believe how fast this had all gone by, and by the stars, how you were  _ dreading _ that it was over! How could you have changed so much in not even an hour?!

Sans saw your moody look, and with an amused smile, leaned down to give you yet another kiss, this time catching your pouting lower lip between his teeth. You shuddered.

“don’t worry, i’ve got just a couple more things planned before we leave,” he assured you, a sing-song-ish lilt to his voice. “number one…”

He abruptly whisked your hair out of the way of your neck, dipping down to attack the only non-marked side so far. You felt his teeth bite down surprisingly harsh, sinking into your skin - what was it with these boys and biting? At the same time, alike with Edge, you could also feel the shockingly cool sensation of his magic seeping into the wound, numbing any pricks of pain you felt initially.

You gasped once again, gripping onto the back of his jacket like a lifeline. As the monster gently sucked on that mark, you hissed in borderline pleasure. He stayed that way for a good few seconds more before slowly pulling away and lapping at that same spot with his tongue.

You had no doubt, by the satisfied glint in Sans’s eyelights, that the mark would most  _ definitely _ be visible. “...is something to show everyone else…”

Your cheeks flushed crimson. Of course. Red, you could understand being possessive and leaving a mark. But Sans, of all monsters?

“and the last thing…” he trailed off, before, with one hand to cup the side of your face again, he leaned down to give you a final, heartstopping kiss. You could feel the pure, raw emotion he put into this one, and you arched up to drink as much of it in as you could, committing every sensation - his teeth on your lips, his tongue swirling with yours, not a hairbreadth of space between your bodies - to memory.

And then the faint, yet startling sound of a camera snap and a brief flash of light went off just to the side of you, making you squeak and jolt where you lay.

His splitting grin was both mischievous and earnest. “...is to never forget.”

You gaped at him like a fish out of water, and he turned his phone around to show you the picture he just took. The positively scandalous image of the both of you locked in a heated, tender embrace made your face burn in an instant, yet at the same time, make you long for that same moment to last for the rest of your days.

Staring intently at your expression, Sans clarified, “besides you, i won’t show another soul. this is one memory i’m not going to let them take away from us.”

That single gesture was enough for tears to well up in your eyes. You tried to arch up further to kiss him again, but as the telltale knock came one final time on the closet door, you couldn’t help but mutter a spiteful curse.

Sans laughed dryly. “heh. yeah, i really don’t want to get up either, babe.” With an effortful groan, he hauled the both of you off of the floor, and you both took the time to straighten out your clothes.

With a sigh, you stepped toward the door, but not before shooting Sans a knowing look over your shoulder. “Hey, this isn’t over, you know.”

The skeleton grinned impishly back at you, purposefully entwining your hand with his own. “wouldn’t dream of it, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...You can probably tell which chapter has been my favorite so far, huh? Srsly, how many of y'all knew this was coming from how much I built it up tbh xDDD
> 
> What can I say...I'm a sucker for this trope in the best possible way. ;D
> 
> Time to wrap it up next time!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is your life now...well, this ain't so bad, in theory.

The both of you were greeted to the sight of the seven remaining skeletons crowded around the door, with varying looks of curiosity and outright envy clear as day on their malleable faces. You resisted the urge to squirm uncomfortably under the intense scrutiny of the skeletons and shifted on your feet.

Once enough of them had gotten an eye(socket)ful of the new bite mark on your neck, it was like a silent bomb had dropped.

“ **...y o u…** ” you were startled to see Red slowly stepping towards Sans menacingly. You felt a shiver of fear slither up your spine; Red’s eye sockets were devoid of light, the threatening aura emanating off of him made his very body vibrate with vengeful wrath. “ **_...b a s t a r d_ ** .” 

Edge seemed equally furious, trembling with indignation and outrage as he gazed down at Sans. “BASTARD? NO. THIS WAS ABSOLUTE  _ HYPOCRISY _ , YOU...YOU  **TRAITOR** .” 

Sans stiffened beside you and you worried about what to do, only for Stretch to hold his arms out to hold them back. Blue stood slightly behind his brother. Your heart felt stabbed with guilt once more when you saw him and noticed Black’s hand on his shoulder. Though tears welled in Blue’s sockets, he held them off, staring at you with the most broken-hearted expression, then slowly breaking away from your neck to lock onto Sans, his face reflecting betrayal and...rage.

“come on, guys.” Stretch implored. His eyelights fell on your neck, and you noticed his teeth clenched harder on the lollipop stick in his mouth. “yeah, we can all agree that was a  **d i c k** move,” staring at Sans with a disappointed scowl, the stick snapped in half. “but there’s no need for violence.”

“Not Violence, Brother.” Blue’s quiet voice was steady. You admired his eyelights, usually a piercing blue, now glowed a startling blue yellow. He gave Sans a long, narrowed glower. “What Is Desired Is _ Justice _ .”

“I AGREE WITH BLUE.” Indigo sparks fizzed and popped at Blackberry’s phalanges in his clenched fists. His own expressions of startlement, heartbreak, and fury sent your stomach twisting in guilty somersaults as he glared daggers at Sans. “AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED, EVERYTHING WE ALL  _ AGREED  _ ON...HA!” He laughed bitterly. “SO MUCH FOR EQUITY.”

“guys,” Sans held his hands up placatedly, taking a step in front of you to address the others. “as you pointed out, black, we did all agree to certain  _ conditions _ . but you can’t all fault me for following my own best interests. haven’t we  _ all  _ been doing that, since day one?”

Rus moved from his usual crouched pose to stand upright, and unlike the other skeletons, wore a neutral expression when he addressed Sans. “believe it or not, sans, not all of us are that selfish. not everyone puts their needs above others.” His eyelights darted to your neck, then between you and Sans, then down, his hoodie casting a shadow over his complexion, effectively shrouding his unreadable expression in darkness. “then again, what do we know about j u d g e m e n t , huh?”

You smelled varying sorts of magic electrify the air and you shuddered. It was almost like you could feel all your sins crawling on your back. Your very soul being laid bare as Sans kept you separated from the other skeletons, the tension in the room thick and strained.

“FRIENDS,” Papyrus interrupted, waving his hands to further gain everyone’s attention. “ALL THIS TALK ABOUT (Y/N), BUT HAS ANYONE STOPPED TO ASK HOW  _ SHE  _ FEELS?”

…

A pindrop of silence.

Slowly, gazes shifted their focus from Sans to you, causing your cheeks to flush under the inspection. “W-well, uh, I,” You stammered, finding the sudden intensity of eight pairs of eyelights boring through you all too intimidating. That and just  _ how _ were you supposed to respond to a situation like this? “I don’t...really…” Papyrus rubbed your back in soothing circles to silently comfort you. 

“here, let’s make this easier for everyone.” Stretch took a deep breath, closing his eye sockets for a brief moment, then opened them, orange lightly tinting his cheekbones. “(y/n), whose round did you enjoy the most?”

You looked beseechingly back at him, unable to answer. “I…”

“OF COURSE IT WAS  _ MY  _ ROUND!” Edge boomed out, saving - or potentially dooming - you from responding. “I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE P -  _ EDGE _ \- HAD A FANTASTIC ROUND OF US KI - ER,  _ TALKING _ \- PASSIONATELY!” He finished, an embarrassed crimson blush dusting his cheekbones from his slip-ups.

“HA! THAT’S NOTHING!” Blackberry rolled his eyelights. “ _ I _ OVERCAME BOUNDARIES BETWEEN US AND ESTABLISHED A SIGNIFICANT MILESTONE IN OUR RELATIONSHIP!  _ AND  _ I GAVE HER A ROMANTIC, AMAZING GIFT TO SYMBOLIZE IT.”

Red scoffed. “what, ya mean that giant rip in her shirt? an’ y'all call  _ me  _ a himbo.” Black may not have had ears, but you could still see steam billowing off of him through his rage.

“TH-THAT WASN'T - I GAVE HER A GLASS FLOWER, ASSHOLE!” 

“suuuuure, ya did.” Red drawled sarcastically.

Blackberry jabbed a phalanx into Red’s chest accusingly, a threatening growl rumbling from his throat(?) “I BET ALL YOU DID IN THERE WAS VERBALLY AND PHYSICALLY HARASS HER LIKE THE CUR YOU ARE!”

Red smirked and bared his teeth at Black, golden fang glistening as he chuckled low and dark. “oh, really? well i  _ don’t  _ hate to break it to ya, shrimp, but fer someone who claimed to be an expert at dating, ya somehow let the woman of your dreams get thoroughly  _ ravaged  _ by yours truly.” Noticing Blackberry’s accusatory glower fall, Red pressed on. “i betcha if i had just a minute longer, i would’ve had her a writhing mess on the fl-”

Rus promptly teleported in front of his brother, who had just been about to lunge and maul Red had he not stepped in. “you made your point red, back off.”

“or what, ‘mutt?’ you gonna let your brother keep ya emotionally constipated forever? ‘cause let me tell ya, when that bottled shit comes loose, it comes loose like a  _ geyser _ .” He smirked knowingly. “and i bet it did a little, didn’t it? you did more than just ‘talk’ in your round, didn’t you?”

“LEAVE MY BROTHER OUT OF THIS YOU LOITER-SACK!”

“would you two knock it off?!” Stretch teleported in between the three skeletons, leaving Edge to bicker with Papyrus. “the last thing we need is to critically reduce someone’s HP or accidentally dust someone.”

Rus bared his fangs at Stretch. “don’t act so high and mighty just because (y/n) is watching. we don’t care what you think or what you have to say.”

Stretch, who had popped a new lollipop into his mouth, sighed tiredly. “yeah yeah, because i can’t possibly know exactly what it’s like to be you or what you went through. is it really so hard to believe i have everyone’s best interests at heart?” He was startled by Rus’s ironic bark of laughter.

“if you  _ really  _ cared about how other people feel, you wouldn’t have gone out of your way to make (y/n) enjoy her round with you more than her round with blue.”

Stretch’s eye sockets went black. “watch it...”

“Guys, please stop it!” You tried to call over their voices, but they just didn’t seem to hear you...or care.

Even Blueberry was trying to get a say in, giving his brother a look. “I CAN SPEAK FOR MYSELF YOU KNOW, PAPY. AND IF (Y/N) DECIDES THAT SHE LIKED YOUR TURN MORE THAN SHE LIKED MINE, THEN I’M…” You clearly noticed that pause as the smaller monster cleared his throat, blinking away any more tears that formed in his sockets. “I’M PERFECTLY FINE WITH THAT.”

That same sweet skeleton could have taken a fork, stabbed you in the gut and twisted it  _ real _ good in there...and it still would have hurt less than what you just heard.

Edge scoffed, rolling his blood-red eyelights up to the ceiling so hard, you could have heard it from where you were. “SURE, YOU MARSHMALLOW, TRY TO GUILT-TRIP THE HUMAN WITH YOUR CROCODILE TEARS AND THAT NEUTRAL FAÇADE, WHY DON’T YOU? BECAUSE CLEARLY THAT’S AN EXCELLENT WAY TO SHOW YOU CARE!”

Stretch’s surprising growl of rage managed to set them off all over again.

You had to think of  _ something _ to say to calm them all down, or you were sure that the bone attacks would be flying in seconds. After all, you enjoyed your time with each of the skeletons equally, and...oh. OH.

Oh, you were so dense sometimes.

Pursing your lips, you marched right in the middle of the crowd of monsters, put your fingers to the corners of your mouth, and sharply whistled to get their attention. That seemed to do the trick right away, as nearly all of the skeletons jumped back from you, groaning in displeasure while covering their nonexistent ears.

_ “cripes _ , woman, we hear ya, we hear ya!” Red hissed, gingerly taking his hands away from his skull.

“Good. Then are you all going to let me talk, or are you all going to keep yammering over each other like a pair of crotchety old politicians?!” You scolded.

At least they had the sense to look ashamed, or at the very least uncomfortable. “low blow, kid…” Rus muttered after a second. You ignored him.

“Look, I’m not going to lie, this game night ended up being  _ way _ more than any of us bargained for.” Each of them nodded at that statement, and you continued. “And it genuinely wasn’t my intention to start pitting you all against each other. I’m sorry.”

Naturally, some of the nicer skeletons tried to butt in and stop you, but you shot them all a look, and they once again fell silent. You sighed.

“But still…” You went on, finally allowing yourself to blush in full view of them all. “I would be lying if I said that I didn’t enjoy this game.  _ Very _ much so, in fact.”

For some reason, that was clearly not what any of them were expecting, and they each shot you varying looks of bewilderment. At least you still had the floor, so you took a deep breath and continued.

“And another thing, it’s not fair to completely rank each of your turns to be better or worse than the other, because,” you shrugged, “none of you are the same people as each other...well, you know what I mean!” You added, exasperated, after Sans raised a brow at you.

“The point that I’m trying to get at is that all in all, I had a great time playing this...with  _ all _ of you.” You emphasised. Remembering the whole point of speaking up in the first place, you allowed yourself to smile again, looking at all of them genuinely. “In fact...since you all gave me such a great time tonight, it only makes sense that I should...return the favor?”

At that innocent, questioning lilt to your voice, you could have sworn that you heard the accompanying  _ sizzle _ of each of the monster’s glowing blushes returning fast to their cheekbones.

Not to your surprise, Red broke the silence first. “yes, yes and  _ hell yes.” _ The monster practically drooled. Even Edge was too mystified to scold his brother this time.

You interrupted him before he could (somehow) get any lewder. “Hold your horses, big guy, it’s  _ not _ what you’re thinking.”

Stretch scratched the back of his skull, laughing nervously. “well, in his defense, hon, we’ve all had at least seven minutes to think otherwise…”

...Touché.

You shook your head to clear  _ that _ potential conversation away. “Alright, what I meant is that I can treat each of you to some one-on-one time, something longer than seven minutes in a closet.”

Red slid up to your side, his grin downright lecherous. “go on…”

You slapped his hands away. “A  _ date _ , you numbskull! I was talking about a  _ date!!” _ You shouted, your face effectively hiked up a few degrees with how hard you were flushed.

Your lips pursed when the prick only shrugged. “hey, i’ll work with what i’ve got, sweetness~”

You groaned in frustration, dragging a hand down your face. “That’s it, I’m going to make sure your date is the most kid-friendly, safe-for-work activity I can think of.” You jabbed a finger on his jacket, and you fought not to smile as he pouted.

“wait, wait. let me see if i got this right, kid,” Sans finally spoke up, looking at you, but addressing the party as a whole. “you’re saying that, despite everything me and these idiots have put you through, that you actually had  _ fun?” _

You nodded, a genuine smile crossing your features. “Yes. Despite everything, I really care about you guys. I can't express just how much you all mean to me.”

If possible, their glowing faces proceeded to get even brighter, and you even had to squint your eyes a bit from the sheer brightness of their magic.

Sans cleared his throat after a pregnant pause. “well, thanks for clearing that up for us, kiddo. really. but uh…” He glanced around the room, and once you took notice of the looks each brother was giving you - including himself - your genuine smile turned nervous in seconds. “unless you want to find yourself caught in a pile of skeletons tryin’ to cuddle you to death, i think you might wanna wrap this up.”

You didn’t need to be told twice. “Okay. So we’re in agreement? I’ll start planning date ideas for you guys just as soon as I get some rest, alright? Alright, thatsoundsgoodtomegoodnightyouguys!” With that, you all but sprinted out of the circle of skeletons, making a beeline to your bedroom up the stairs and leaving them all looking puzzledly at where you had just been.

…

“SO...THIS IS GOING TO BE OUR LIVES NOW, ISN’T IT?” Blackberry asked aloud, though to nobody in particular.

“yep.” Sans answered, almost in a daze.

“IT SEEMS LIKE IT.” Papyrus sighed dreamily. 

“i’m down with that.” Stretch mused, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets sheepishly.

“WHAT’S NOT TO LIKE ABOUT THAT?” Blueberry added, a smile finally cracking on his face.

“VERY WELL, THEN.” Edge muttered, pointedly avoiding looking at anyone in the circle.

“sounds good to me.” Rus nodded, subtly pulling his hood further up over his face.

“an’ you know  _ i _ don’t need to answer twice.” Red added, that grin of his hiking up at the corners.

…

“sooo…” Sans drawled, pointedly breaking the awkward silence with a yawn. “...bedtime?”

None of them could agree fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand finally finished! I'm so happy I finally hot the courage to post the entirety of this in the first place, and as always, I have to give ultimate props to my gurl Sorceress for helping me to complete it. I genuinely hope you enjoyded this utter self-indulgent shitshow, and have a wonderful day, y'all!! :DDD


End file.
